Aprendiendo a Amar
by Lorana de Kuran Kiryu
Summary: Bueno esta historia es sobr emi pareja favorita bulma y vegeta y bueno es una mezcla de un universo alterno y algo apegada a la serie...espero les guste y si no pues me dejan reviews para saber si es de su agrado...Graciasssss
1. Nuestro Comienzo

El comienzo de una gran aventura.....

Bueno primero que nada quiero decir que soy nueva en esto y bueno espero sea de su agrado esta historia en la k se ven envueltos mis personajes favoritos que son vegeta y bulma...

Bueno sin mas como todos recuerdan bulma invita a vegeta a quedarse en su casa mientras que esperan la llegada de los androides .....En estos 3 años de espera algunas cosas se volvieron rutinarias por lo cual un dia Bulma decide invitar a Vegeta a probar una nueva nave espacial que acaba de construir...Sin tocar la puerta de la habitacion de vegeta Bulma entra como la mismisima humedad a la habitacion de Vegeta ...

Bulma : ¡ Buenos Dias Vegeta !

Vegeta : Mujer que no sabes tocar la puerta ??

Bulma : Vegeta Siempre tan dulce... yo tambien te deseo un buen dia ...por eso me

Vegeta : Ja mujer estas loka...y si no tiene mas que decir retirate de mi vista....

Bulma : Eres un grosero Vegeta...yo solo venia a invitarte a probar mi nueva nave pero que prefieres quedarte aqui haciendole compañia a mis padres...asi k adios no se a que horas volvere....

Vegeta : MmMmMmM...... Mujer espera espera creo que mejor te acompañare...eres tan tonta que de seguro no sabras como regresar a la tierra...

Bulma : Muy Gracioso Monito pero mis inventos son garantizados ademas yo soy una genio...no por nada la C.c es una de las mas famosas del mundo ....... ahhhhh y me llamo Bulma Monito....

Vegeta : !!!!!! Como me llamaste ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Bulma : Principe jeje eso dije Principe..... bueno bueno creo que es mejor que te levantes y te duches pronto para que te despiertes por completo....te esperare en el jardin ok...

Vegeta : Esta humana cree que me puede dar ordenes que se ha creeido .....

Bulma : ! Vegeta ¡ .....Apresurate.....

Vegeta : Ashhhh

( Despues de Algunos Minutos )

Bulma : Wow Vegeta hasta pareces otro jeje la ducha hace milagros...jeje

Vegeta : Ja Pues entonces creo que has olvidado ducharte jeje...


	2. Lo que me gusta de ti

Bulma se encolerizo pero logro calmarse al ver que el príncipe reía al verla enojada......

Bulma : Te vez lindo cuando ríes vegeta ...yo hasta había pensado que no tenias músculos en la cara je je....

El príncipe se ruborizo y se dio la vuelta haciendo un mal gesto....

Vegeta : Bueno mujer …..Si no piensas probar tu absurda maquina sera mejor que me vaya a entrenar..

Bulma : Bueno yo estoy dentro eres tu el que sigue sin subir a la nave...

Vegeta : MmMmMmM.....

Bulma : Bueno Abrocha tu cinturón vegeta que ya casi despegamos.....

Después de el perfecto despegue de la nave en unos cuantos minutos se encontraron con la mejor vista a la tierra ….Bulma invito a vegeta a ver la hermosa vista que tenían ..pero vegeta estaba mas interesado por encontrar algo de comer..ya que la repentina salida no le había dado tiempo ni para comer algo.....

Bulma se levanto de su silla para ir a una de las ventanas de la nave y ver el paisaje...hacia tiempo ya que no veía la tierra desde el espacio....

Bulma : Vegeta mira que hermosa vista tenemos ..acercate para que veas...

Vegeta : Ashh ….mujer que no vez que estoy buscando algo de comer...ademas no tiene nada de el otro mundo tu planeta...el mio si que era lindo..recuerdo aquel color rojo como sangre...eso era bello mujer...aunque el azul de planeta es lindo porque es el color de tu pelo y de tus ojos....

Para cuando vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya bulma tenia una respuesta ….

Bulma : Wow Vegeta cada día me sorprendes mas.... Eres muy caballeroso cuando te lo propones

je je...

Vegeta se dio la media vuelta como ya era de costumbre en el para que bulma no notara su rubor y darle una respuesta grosera o algo que no dejara ver que en el había sentimientos...

Vegeta : Pues claro mujer soy el príncipe de los saiyayins ….y buenoo si ya probaste que esta cafetera sirve volvamos a la C.c . tengo mucho que entrenar para vencer a esos androides y después acabar con kakarotto....

De pronto un silencio inundo la nave ….bulma no le reclamo nada a vegeta después de amenazar con destruir a goku....


	3. Pequeño Accidente

Bulma : Ve Vvve Vegeta...

Vegeta : Ja ya se me hacia tarde que no te pusieras como loca por haber insultado a tu amiguito...

Bulma : ! VEGETA ¡ ....... Una lluvia de asteroides se dirige justo hacia nosotros.... no los podre esquivar ….

Derrepente se sintió un gran golpe que saco a la nave de su curso..bulma de inmediato se percato que la nave había sido golpeada y no podría aguantar un vuelo de regreso...así que tendría que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en un planeta cercano …

Después de aquel susto bulma y vegueta bajaron de la nave para revisar los daños de la nave.. y aunque bulma al principio se asusto mucho ..tenia la adrenalina a flor de piel..se había quedado con ganas de esquivar mas asteroides..mientras que vegeta tenia un tono blanco como una hoja....

Bulma :Vegeta no me digas que te asustaste si todo estaba bajo control..no tienes porque temer pequeño je je...tienes a la mejor capitana del mundo je je... Ademas tu estas acostumbrado a volar así que recupera tu color que no fue para tanto je je...

Vegeta : ! MUJER ¡ estuvimos a punto morir y tu solo dices que fue emocionante ademas la nave esta dañada....tienes idea como vamos a hacer para regresar ??

Bulma : Hayy vegeta no había pensado en eso ...pero de alguna manera lo arreglare te olvidas que soy una genio...

Vegeta : Me olvide antes de venir contigo que eres una loca...esto es lo que me saco por hacerte caso...

Bulma : ! Vegeta ¡...... ahhhhhhh...... pero que tontaaa se me olvidaba que puedo pedir ayuda por la radio de la nave....Bulma piensas en todo....

Vegeta : Bueno mujer que esperas hazlo hazlo..no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo en este planeta horrible...

Bulma entro a la nave y tomo la radio pero lo único que pudo ver era una pantalla donde aparecieron unas letras rojas donde decía Low Battery ( Bateria Baja )...bulma palideció y dejo caer la bocina estaba segura que ahora si la mataría vegeta...pero aun así se armo de valor y fue a darle la noticia a vegueta...que ya tenia cara de pocos amigos...

Bulma : V...Ve ..Vegeta.....

Vegeta : Y bien a que horas vienen por nosotros ???

Bulma :Bueno vegeta primero que nada no te enfades...pero tengo que darte dos noticias je je.... cual quieres ????? la 1 o la 2 ??????


	4. Grandes Noticias

Bulma : Bueno vegeta la 1era es que podre reparar la nave y la 2da es que la nave se quedo sin energía debido al aterrizaje tan forzoso que hicimos..yyyyyyyy bueno mm mm la conclucion es que sin energía no hay radio ji ji......y sin energía no nos podremos ir de este planeta tan pronto....

Vegeta se puso colorado y miraba a bulma con una cara de pocos amigos mientras que la peliazul solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor....

Vegeta :Ya decía yo que eras un fraude de genio....

Bulma : Bueno vegeta no me juzgues así todos cometemos errores...ademas mi padre fue el que me insistió que en vez de ponerle a la nave un batería de repuesto ..el espacio que sobraba lo usara para ponerle un equipo de sonido a la nave ….

Vegeta : Si siii muy importante el equipo de sonido ya se de donde heredaste lo loco ….

Bulma : A que te refieres vegeta ??

Vegeta : Olvidalo …

Bulma : Bueno vegeta lo mas recomendable es que me ayudes con la reparación de la nave para poder marcharnos de este planeta lo mas pronto posi ….................ble …....Vegeta a donde crees que vas ???

Para cuando bulma se dio cuenta vegeta había salido volando a toda velocidad … Muy probablemente a inspeccionar aquel lugar............Después de varias horas de no encontrar nada....vegeta sintió un crujido en el estomago..así que decidió volver a donde se encontraba bulma que seguramente estaba reparando la nave... pero conforme se acercaba no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ….

Bulma : Hola Vegeta veo que estas de vuelta...

Vegeta : Pero perooooo que crees que haces mujer ????

Bulma : Pues acaso eres ciego ??

Vegeta : Porque no estas reparando la nave ???

Bulma : vegeta relajate …..arreglare la nave pero necesito un descanso...

La peliazul se encontraba tomando el sol con un diminuto bikini azul el cual combinaba perfectamente con su pelo y aquellos ojos que aunque vegeta no lo admitiera eran lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida...

Bulma : Y bueno vegeta vas a dejar de verme con esa cara ??? me imagino que regresaste porque te dio hambre …

Bulma se levanto de su silla donde tomaba el sol y le pidió a vegeta que la siguiera a una casa que había instalado con ayuda de sus capsulas...


	5. Escurridizo

Cuando entraron a la casa que había instalado bulma vegeta se quedo alejado de donde estaba la peliazul ….vegeta no quería que notara lo nervioso que lo ponía tenerla cerca o tan solo el verla a la cara......Mientras tanto bulma se dispuso a preparar un banquete para 100 hombres...

Bulma mientras cocinaba sentía una mirada fija y pesada...... Pero ella sabia que no era una mirada maliciosa..si no de deseo.......De vez en cuando ella volteaba de reojo y miraba como vegeta la seguía con la mirada sin perder detalle de lo que hacia....

Para romper el silencio bulma mientras cocinaba comenzó la charla con el saiyayin...Pero el no contestaba de muy buena manera..casi casi le pedía a bulma que se callase y lo dejara contemplarla...

Bulma : Vegeta si sigues viéndome así harás que me ponga nerviosa …....Que a caso nunca has visto a una chica tan bonita e inteligente como yo ???....

Vegeta : De que hablas mujer ...deberías de dejar de hablar tantas tonterías y apresurarte....que me muero de hambre ….

Cuando por fin bulma termino de preparar aquel banquete se sentó a la mesa junto con vegeta.........Mientras ella solo comía un rollo de sushy..vegeta ya había deborado un pollo entero.

Bulma : Uff Comes igual que goku...

Vegeta :No me compares con ese insecto de kakarotto ...Y tu deberías de hablar menos y de comer mas por eso estas tan flaca y débil....

bulma se paro de su silla y se puso frente a vegeta ...preguntando inocentemente si el creeia que estuviera flaca....vegeta casi se ahoga cuando vio a la peliazul parada frente a el..........En ella no había defecto era perfecta …...Pero casi se muere cuando bulma se apoyo en la mesa tan cerca de el .que los pechos de bulma quedaban justo en la cara de vegueta....

Vegeta : Ahh Bu buu Bulmaaa ….ya he terminado....creo que iré a fuera a tomar algo de aire se ha puesto algo sofocado aquí dentro......

Bulma : Ah que bien que te ha gustado lo que te prepare vegeta....

cuando bulma miro hacia donde se supone que estaba vegeta ..ya no había nada...el saiyayin había salido despavorido...bulma esta vez no se soprendio tal vez esa era su forma de decir gracias...

vegeta voló hacia una montaña y empezó a darse de golpes en la cabeza....no podía explicarse que le había pasado …..Porque miraba a bulma de esa manera..porque cuando la miraba sentía como si su sangre hirviera y sus ojos no podían dejar de ver los ojos de la peliazul...


	6. que crees ?

Cuando el se dio cuenta en las tentaciones que estaba cayendo..el mismo se recrimino y para dejar de pensar en la peliazul ...no encontro mejor forma de hacerlo que destruyendo unas cuantas montañas.....mientras que bulma se dirigio a tomar un relajante baño de burbujas ....pero lo que no sabia era que ese baño relajante jamas podria ser.... a solo unos metros de alli estaba vegeta destruyendo todo a diestra y siniestra .....ella trato de calmarse para poder concentrarse pero cada que lo intentaba era imposible ya que el ruido que hacia vegeta era muy fuerte y tan fuerte era aquello k hasta el agua de la tina donde estaba la peliazul se estremecia....

- este vegeta que se ha creeido perooo juro que cuando lo encuentreeeeeeeee...cuandoo lo encuentreeeee

bulma salio de la tina totalmente furica...se enrollo en una toalla de baño y salio decidida a buscar a vegeta...pero antes de ir fue a la nave a buscar una de esas capsulas raras que siempre la sacaban de apuros..despues de ver varias de esas capsulas encontro lo que estaba buscando

- ahhhh gracias a dios que la traje....

Bulma salio de la nave dirigiendose a un lugar despejado para activar la capsula que llevaba en la mano y justo enfrente de ella aparecio un especie de patin volador ...sin mas lo abordo y se dirigio a donde el ruido era aun mas intenso....despues de varios minutos bulma logro ver a vegeta en el aire disparando bolas de energia hacia todos lados...

-porfin te encuentro vegeta ahora veras de lo que es capaz bulma briefs....

bulma avanzo creyendo que vegeta desde mucho antes habria sentido su ki acercandose..pero su sopresa fue cuando una de las bolas que de energia que vegeta arrojaba rozaron el aparato volador de bulma haciendola que perdiera el equilibro y precipitandola al vacio...alli bulma perdio el glamour ya que con tanto pataleo y movimiento de brazo intentando volar hizo que su toalla se desprendiera....

-acaso ese es el ki de bulma ?? debo estar equivocado que haria ella aqui....

vegeta volteo hacia donde sentia el ki de bulma cuando de pronto la vio cayendo velozmente ...vegeta salio volando a una velocidad increible y logro tomar a bulma en sus brazos...con tanta adrenalina el no se habia dado cuenta de la situacion y bulma ni se acordaba que habia perdido la toalla...ya que estaba muy asustada y se aferraba fuertemente como garrapata al cuello del saiya...

al fin habia pasado el susto y bulma se dio cuenta de su desnudez y como loca tapo los ojos de vegeta mientras volaba..

-mujer estas loca ??? acaso quieres que nos estrellemos ???

bulma sin dejar de taparle los ojos a vegeta le pidio que se detuviera....

- vegeta no puedo destapar tus ojos me ha pasado un accidente

- ja de verdad ...si no me dices ni cuenta me doy ..jaaa

-que estas insinuando vegeta ??

-pues hablo de tus inventos que un dia de estos te van a venir matando eso es lo k digo....

-mis inventosno tienen nada de malo ...ademas todo lo que me ha pasado es por tu culpa...buaaaaaaaaaaa

-calmate calmate mujer y explicate porque estas acabando con mi paciencia y mis oidos con esos lloriqueos horribles

ademas sigo sin entender que tengo que ver yo en esto ????

- buaaaaaaaa pues esque esque yo estaba tomando un baño e intentaba relajarme...snif snif...para no pensar en ti ......gluppppp.......

bulma se ruborizo al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho pero ella tan inteligente que siempre sabia que decir..

-si digoo de pensar en que hacias mucho ruido y bueno eso me hizo enojar mucho y por eso decidi venir a buscarte y pedirte que dejaras de explotar cosas...snif sniff..

- ok ok pero sin entender que otro accidente te paso ?? estas herida ?? dejame verte necesitas que te revise...

- Noo nonomoo yo estoy bien...lo que pasa es que como sali tan deprisa de la casa ..k solo sali con la toalla de baño no pense en que tendria este accidente y bueno........perdi la toalla .....

vegeta sintio como un rubor subia por su cara e intento hablar pero lo unico que consigio fue una voz delgada y tartamuda...

-en....en----tonces ..glupp....estas..des....desnuda ????

- si

contesto la peliazul timidamente...vegeta sintio como si sus brazos perdieran su fuerza ..dejando caer a bulma de nuevo al vacio....pero afortunadamente reacciono de inmediato para ir al rescate de bulma aunque no sabia si abrir o cerrar los ojos asi que cerro sus ojos y solo se guio por el calor de bulma y su ki que se habia elevado levemente...vegeta la tenia en brazos pero esta vez la peliazul se aferro de el haciendo una especie de tijera con sus piernas que se aferraban a la cintura de vegeta y sus pequeños brazos que esta vez casi logran ahorcar a vegeta...

-eres un estupido vegeta casi muero........ grito colerica la peliazul...

vegeta permanecia en silencio estaba extasiado de sentir el calor de aquella mujer a la que solo veia abrir y cerrar sus labios..pero el no escuchaba nada de lo que decia...

Despues de algunos segundos vegeta reacciono ..pero no tenia palabras...no sabia que decir asi que todo el viaje de regreso a donde habian instalado la casa permanecio en silencio....y soportando a bulma que lo dirigia sin dejar de tapar sus ojos...

-bueno vegeta porfin hemos llegado asi que quiero que me bajes cerca de la puerta de la casa para entrar a ponerme algo de ropa ...asi que baja lentamente lentooooooooooooooooooo....

-deja de gritar mujer ya te escuche

-ok okkk hombre bueno ahora voy a quitar mis manos de tus ojos pero quiero que permanescas con los ojos cerrados

y te des la vuelta...

-ya basta de tantas peticiones...... cerrare los ojos pero no me dare la vuelta..acaso crees que nunca he visto a una mujer desnuda ?? jaaaaaaaa

-apuesto que si has visto muchas mujeres desnudas..pero dejame decirte que nunca has visto una mujer con tan lindos atributos como los mios ...jeje

- si si como tu digas pero ahora apresurate a cambiarte para que repares la nave...

- estas loco ya es tarde y me siento muy cansada...

- Grrrrrr mujer porque me tienes que contradecir en todooooooo ???? grrrr

-porque estas loco por eso te contradigo solo a ti se te ocurre que a estas horas me pondre a reparar la nave.. ademas ya estoy muy cansada....

vegeta se puso colerico ...pero antes que pudiera decir algo bulma le quito las manos de los ojos y entro rapidamente a la casa cerrandole la puerta en la cara a vegeta....


	7. Entre sueños la verdad

vegeta porsupuesto se quedo afuera haciendo la rabieta de su vida....

Ya habia caido la noche y bulma lo observaba desde una ventana de la casa asi que bulma decicio ir a invitar al saiya a entrar ...ya era tarde y hacia un frio que calaba en los huesos asi que sin mas se le planto enfrente a vegeta..

-y bueno no me vas a acompañar a la casa.....vamos vegeta sera mejor que entres hace un frio espantoso aqui ...no pensaras quedarte aqui afuera o si ????

-Grrrr

- jaja vegeta que malos modales tienes...ese gruñido es porque tienes frio o porque aun sigues enojado conmigo ???

bulma se acerco a vegeta tomandolo de una de sus manos y como niño lo jalo tras de ella llevandolo a la casa..

-tal parece que te gusta que te rueguen verdad....

- yo no necesito que hagas nada por mi mujer...grr

- vamos vegeta no seas tan gruñon ademas te prepare algo de cenar...

a vegeta le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso ya que su estomago ya le habia demando algo de comer....bulma se dirigio junto con el a la cocina donde le habia preparado una rica cena...

- bueno espero que te guste lo que te prepare lo hice con mucho cariño ...y ya no estes enojado conmigo..te prometo que mañana arreglare la nave sin falta ...ok

-esta bien mujer ... contesto vegeta entre enojado y apenado con ella... el sabia que se habia portado muy mal con ella y sin embargo ella se portaba con tanta amabilidad....

- bueno vegeta ahora si me voy a dormir..te espero en la habitacion ..porque solo hay una cama y bueno como ya estas tan acostumbrado a dormir en una cama me imagino que no descansarias bien si duermes en el piso..

-No Noo yo prefiero dormir en el piso ...han sido mas años durmiendo en donde sea que durmiendo en una cama asi que gracias pero no te preocupes estare bien en el piso...

el saiya siguio comiendo mientras bulma lo miraba...el habia dicho Gracias..y lo hbaia dicho de una forma amable..eso era un gran paso para la peliazul...seria que se emepezarian a llevar mejor ??

-esta bien vegeta como quieras yo me retiro...

-ok

el saiya se snetia algo nervioso despues de ver a bulma perderse detras de la puerta de la habitacion ..si se sintio nervioso la 1era vez que supo que bulma dormiria tan solo a unos pasos de su puerta ..ahora solo le faltaba morderse las uñas de saber que la tendria a unos centimetros....finalmente respiro hondo y se dirigio a la habitacion donde bulma ya estaba fuera de combate..el saiya no resistio acercarse a comtemplar a bulma mientras dormia placidamente..parecia un angel ..aunque con muy mala postura para dormir..la mitad del cuerpo de bulma estaba al filo de la cama..eso le arranco una sonrisa a vegeta..mientras que penso que lo mas conveniente era acomodar a bulma bien en la cama antes de que se cayera...

vegeta se acerco lentamente para no despertarla e intento girarla pero cuando el trato de hacerlo bulma se sujeto de el cuello de el fuertemente...vegeta abrio unos ojos de susto pero inmediatamente volvio a la normalidad al ver que bulma estaba completamente dormida...

- que le pasa a esta mujer hasta dormida se comporta como loca...

vegeta creyo que solo era cuestion de safarze de los brazos de bulma cuando depronto bulma lo jalo hacia su boca dandole un beso..que lo dejo helado..... no sabia que hacer si despertarla o aprovecharse de la situacion..depronto bulma abrio sus labios dejando salir aquel nombre...

- Yamm Yamchaaaa

-hasta en sus sueños tiene a esa sabandija ..no entiendo que le ve a ese insecto...grrrr

-yamcha espero entiendas que este beso es de despedida porque ya no te amo...han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida y siento decirte que hay alguien mas en mi corazon....

vegeta no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando...era mucha informacion para una noche ...ademas de romper con yamcha ella estaba declarando amar a alguien mas.......

en el rostro de vegeta se formo una risa malevola y se aprovecho totalmente de la situacion mientras le decia a bulma que le dijera quien era ese hombre que ahora ocupaba su corazon....el saiya sin perder esa mirada que helaria a cualquiera espero a recibir una respuesta...pero bulma se dio la vuelta liberando a vegeta de su abrazo...asi que vegeta no tubo de otra que resignarse e intentar dormir.....el saiya estaba ya medio adormilado pero incomodo ..bulma tenia razon en decir que ya no estaba acostumbrado a dormir tan incomodamente ...depronto escucho unas palabras que lo dejaron congelado...el saiya se levanto solo para darse cuenta que esas palabras venian de la boca bulma..

- esta bien yamchaa si eso es lo que quieres saber pues te lo dire esss ....esss VEGETA....VEGETA es el hombre de quien estoy enamorada...

vegeta palideceo bulma habia confirmado su amor por el....despues de esa gran confesion como seria su trato con ella...el saiya estubo todo el resto de la noche pensando sin poder conciliar el sueño y atento a la peliazul por si volvia a hablar..pero al paso de las horas el sueño lo vencio....

Al dia siguiente los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana incomodaron al principe haciendolo despertar exaltadamente ..pues el sentia que habia dormido de mas..y con aquellas palabras que vinieron inmediatamente a retumbarle en su cabeza lo obligaron a levantarse inmediatamente....al buscar a bulma en la cama solo pudo encontrar una cama vacia..asi que rapidamente se concentro en el ki de bulma....sintiendola cercas salio como rayo a buscarla y efectivamente bulma solo se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la casa...ella vestia un atuendo algo sexy y ala vez rudo...de su cintura colgaba un cinturon repleto de herramientas que usaba en la nave para repararla...

Vegeta estaba algo asombrado bulma habia avanzado bastante en la reparacion de la nave...lo que lo hizo sentirse algo mal despues de todo el era el hombre y tenia que ayudarla...La peliazul aun no se habia percatado de la presencia de vegeta..pero el no tardo mucho en hacer que bulma supiera de su presencia..

- Cof ,,,Cof,,,

- ohhh buenos dias vegeta...como dormiste ???

- MmMM Bueno creo que tenias razon ya no estoy acostumbrado

bulma rio dulcemente - te lo dije vegeta ademas yo te ofreci dormir en la cama ...que acaso crees que te hiba a morder ??

-jaja no me hubieras mordido pero si me hubieras dado una paliza..pude notar anoche tu mala postura para dormir ...jaja no te quedas en un lugar quieta...

-ohhh que pena...... de verdad me viste asi ??? jaja creo que necesito tener a alguien al lado para hacerme a la idea y no moverme tanto cuando duermo jaja ....

vegeta tratando de evadir el tema decidio buscar por otro lado..

-bueno buenoooo veo que has avanzado mucho en la reparacion de la nave...

- esque en realidad no era mucho el daño...presiento que mañana en la tarde estaremos de vuelta en casa...y podras seguir con tus entrenamientos...siendo sincera con apenas dos dias aqui ya extraño mi casa...

vegeta para variar poniendo cara de pocos amigos contesto de la forma en que solo el podria...

- ja mas bien extrañas a la sabandija esa de tu novio...


	8. Fin de un sueño

- ya me extrañaba que no salieras con una groseria...y no nooo es por el que quiero regresar.... Pero pensandolo bien ....si hay un asunto que tengo que hablar con yamcha muy seriamente....

- Humppp..... me imagino cual es el asunto...dijo entre dientes el saiya mientras que bulma lo miraba extrañada al ver la sonrisa macabra que se dibujaba en el rostro de vegeta....

- a que se debe tu buen humor vegeta ???

- hump presiento que he ganado una batalla sin mover un solo dedo....

- si que son raros ustedes los saiyayines...hablan solos se rien solos ...etc etcc... dijo bulma mientras se acercaba a vegeta para mirar su rostro de cerca... - jamas te habia visto tan de cerca cuando sonries..

- MmMm " algo nervioso Vegeta " ....nosotros los saiyayines no somos muy expresivos a menos que se trate de una batalla..

- ahhhhhh " dijo bulma inocentemente " - Ammm Vegeta puedo preguntarte algo ???

- Pregunta mujer soloe spero que sea una pregunta que valga la pena responder...

- Bueno creo que es bastante interesante la pregunta jeje.... Me puedes decir que batalla es esa que ya ganaste sin mover un solo dedo ??

vegeta se acerco a bulma haciendola poner algo nerviosa y obligandola a quedar acorralada entre sus brazos...

- que te pasa vegeta ??? te molesto que te preguntara eso ???

- para nada mujer... mas bien siento bastante exitante que lo preguntes ....

bulma aun mas nerviosa se armo de valor y finalmente pregunto...

- asi yyyy a que se debe que mi pregunta sea tan exitante ??

- jaja mujer tu anoche me diste mi triunfo...aunque realmente mi oponente era insignificante...anoche hablabas entre sueños y digiste que yo era el hombre que ocupaba tu corazon.... y no mas ese insecto que tienes por novio....

bulma sintio como si sus piernas dejaran de obedecerle..pero vegeta la sostubo en sus brazos..evitando que callese debido al shock que sintio al oir lo que vegeta dijo....la peliazul casi sentia retumbar en su cabeza aquellas palabras...

-Bueno vegeta aveces las personas solo hbalan por hablar.... mas cuando se esta dormido....

vegeta rio y la jalo mas hacia su pecho quedando frente a frente...sintiendo como sus respiraciones se volvian una sola...y sin mas que decir beso a bulma haciendola sentir con ese beso el fin de la vida como la conocia hasta hoy..vegeta solo se separo unos cuantos centiemtros solo para devolverle un poco la respiracion a bulma ..

- ahora dime que no soy el dueño de tu corazon....dijo vegeta con una mirada fija y una media sonrisa....que a bulma la hacia erizarse....bulma paso sus manos sobre la nuca del saiya..mientras que el la cargaba para que bulma abrazara su cintura enredando sus largas y torneadas piernas..... El saiya sin dejar de besar los dulces labios de bulma y recorrer cada centimentro de ella alzo el vuelo hacia un lago que habia descubierto el dia que casi acababa con el planeta...por sentir aquella atraccion hacia la peliazul....que hoy habia quedado totalmente descifrada......

por fin vegeta aterrizo cerca del lago bajo suavemente a bulma de su cintura quedando frente a el.....ahora vegeta era quien le pedia que cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar...bulma obedecio al saiya cerrando sus ojos y dejandose llevar...

vegeta se puso detras de bulma moviendo su cabello hacia un lado para tener libre el camino de su cuello de su aroma....la sujeto de la cintura sin dejar de besar su cuello sintiendo como hacia estremecer a bulma.....

- Te gusta " pregunto seductoramente vegeta " bulma intento contestar pero vegeta rapidamnte cambio de lugar...y sello sus labios con otro apasionado beso..mientras el saiya dirigia sus manos a los de la blusa que usaba bulma desabotonandolos un jalon....dejando expuestos los senos de bulma...haciendo que el saiya se volvierea un niño jugando besando,acariciando y haciendo sus fantasias con la peliazul realidad...despues el saiya la abrazo fuertemente y volvio su atencion a los labios de bulma...

-" Ahora tienes que confiar en mi dijo vegeta " sin soltarla de su brazo y sus labios empezo a caminar con ella hacia atras...de pronto bulma sintio como sus talones hacian contacto con la calida agua de el lago...Luego vegeta le ordeno abrir los ojos..para que se descubiera en un lugar muy exotico donde harian su fantasia realidad...o al menos la de vegeta..pero seguro la haria amar esa fantasia...

Vamos bulma entra solo sigueme ..decia el saiya mientras la tomaba de las manos jalandola a las profundidades del lago ...bulma accedio y se dirigio a donde estaba vegeta solo para retomar lo que ya tenian cuando estaban fuera los besos se volvieron aun mas apasionados ya que con lo mojado de sus ropas podian sentir aun mas fuerte el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos.... Sin mas la ropa de ambos empezo a flotar en el lago y bulma con sus brazos en el cuello de vegeta comenzo a entrar y salir del agua y en su rostro se dibujaba una cara de completa satisfaccion al igual que la cara de vegeta...aunque el no perdia de vista los ojos de bulma que se entrecerraban y lo hacian sentir que jamas habria alguien mas que le diera tanto placer a su bulma.....por un momento bulma paro y se percato de la mirada de vegeta en ella tan penetrante como siempre..entonces ella empezo a acariciar el rostro de el saiya para terminar besandolo y mordiendo uno de sus labios haciendo que vegeta deseara rendir su ser...

Despues de entregarse mutuamente ambos partieron de regreso a la casa que bulma habia instalado..y sin poder evitarlo ambos fueron presas de nuevo de la pasion que los habia embriagado en el lago.... Al dia siguiente vegeta se encontro solo en la cama donde se habian entregado una y otra vez...pero no tardo mucho en aparecer bulma con una gran sonrisa......

- Buenos dias Vegeta " dijo dulcemente bulma " mientras vegeta la jalaba de la mano para hacerla caer en su regazo y perderse en sus ojos azules....

- ammm vegeta te tengo una noticia...

- Dimelo mujer..

- Bueno hoy mismo podremos partir a casa... dijo una bulma totalmente entusiasmada con la noticia...

. Hump me imagino que ya te mueres por regresar verdad ??

- Porque dices eso vegeta ??? si hubiera sido por mi lo hubiera tomado con mas calma lo de la reparacion de la nave ...pero tu me insististe tanto que por eso me apresure a arreglarla....

- ja pues yo casi estoy seguro que te mueres por ver al insecto ese.... " dijo vegeta totalmente enfurecido "

- Bueno vegeta ...tampoco puedo ser tan injusta...Yamcha despues de todo a sido mi novio por muchos años y merece una explicacion de mi parte ...no lo crees ??

-Pues no me parece.... no tienes que explicarle nada a ese insecto...ahora eres mia y punto....

- Vegeta

-Que quieres mujer ??

-Me quieres ???

-Mujer sabes que acabas con cualquier momento perfecto con esas preguntas tan tontas... si...Sa........ apenas hiba a terminar la frase cuando bulma se levanto de su regazo lo abofeteo en la cara y se paro frente a la puerta de la habitacion..... bulma traia puesta la camiseta del saiya lo que hizo llamar la atencion de vegeta...

- Ja no habia notado que traias mi camisa ...jeje.. te sienta muy bien..te vez muy sexy....

- ja pues entonces supongo que no has notado que tambien estoy enojada....

lo ultimo que supo el saiya fue que bulma le tiro a la cara la camisa...saliendo de la habitacion totalmente enojada,enfurecida,colerica etc etc etc.....El saiya se quedo viendo extrañado a una bulma que desaperecia detras de la puerta ..cuando de pronto regreso a la habitacion para advertirle que en 15 minutos partirian y si no estaba listo con gusto lo dejaba en aquel planeta...

-Hump no creo que seas caoaz de dejarme aqui... " dijo orgulloso asi como el solo sabia ser "....despues de lo que paso ayer y el resto de la noche jamas harias semejante estupidez...tu me amas y lo sabes....

- Yo YYYoooo.... nisiquiera me gustas ..... es mas solo hize lo que hize porque extraño a yamcha asi que no te hagas ilusiones conmigo...ahhhhhhhhhh y respecto a lo que escuchaste la otra noche creo que la cena me cayo mal....y por eso tube ese sueño ..bueno mas bien pesadilla...jamas cambiaria a yamcha por un mono como tuuuuuuuuuuu.....


	9. De camino a casa

Vegeta estaba totalmente furico bulma lo habia humillado como nadie mas lo habia echo....y el la haria pagar por su atrevimiento...

- Como te atrevez a insultarme de esa manera humana tonta.....

-Te insulto cuando se me de la gana yo no voy a ser tu titere entiende eso ...y ya yaaaaaa se acabo esta conversacion ...y mas vale que te apresures.... porque me urge ver a mi yamcha...deseguro esta muy preocupado por mi.....

- " Bulma " grito vegeta mientras que la peliazul desaparecia tras cerrar la puerta de un portazo y dejaba a vegeta tras la puerta hablando solo.....

- Esta maldita mujer que se ha creeido...acaso cree que le permitire volver con esa sabandija despues de hacerla mia......Esooo Eso esta por verse....

vegeta estaba que explotaba...pero aun asi se cambio y salio lo mas rapido que pudo de la casa que habia instalado bulma....Vegeta casi podia apostar que la peliazul era capaz de encoger la casa junto con el.... Al fin se encontraba fuera de la casa cuando se percato d euna bulma super enojada con una pose como las que el tomaba.... de brazos cruzados y unos ojos que casi se lo comian....

- Bueno mujer ya estoy listo....

- BIEN...." Contesto friamente la peliazul " .......mientras que vegeta le contestaba de igual manera .... " No cabia duda que aunque ellos en ese momento no lo sabian eran el uno para el otro "......

Al fin estaba subiendo a la nave cuando bulma sintio un calor que casi le quemaba la piel....pero la peliazul solo siguio avanzando hacia la nave mientras que en su cara se dibujaba una macabra sonrisa....

- Bulma que significa esto ????? ...gritaba vegeta al borde de la histeria...

- Que cosa vegeta ??? Contesto bulma hciendose la inocente...

- No te hagas la que no sabes o acaso estas ciega ???' porque hay tantas fotos de la sabandija esa en la nave ???

- Ahhhh las fotos de yamcha ....jaja.....Bueno esque la verdad ya me muero por verlo...asi que necesito verlo por lo menos en fotografia mientras volvemos a casa...

- Eso jamas mujer....no pienso ver la cara de esa sabandija mientras estemos en la nave...asi que te ordeno que las quites......

Despues de su discurso vegeta se hizo el indignado dandole la espalda a bulma..... y cruzandose de brazos para que le paliazul notara su enojo...mientras que volteaba de reojo para ver que hacia bulma ...pero lo hizo girarse totalmente al ver que bulma...al parecer no habia escuchado nada de lo que le dijo.....

- Mujer acaso no escuchaste lo que dije ????

-Mira vegeta si no quieres ver la cara de yamcha ...vas a tener que quitar las fotos tu......

Bulma sin mas se dio la vuelta tomando aciento y preparandose para despegar....entonces hablo vegeta ......

-Bueno mujer entonces tu me obligas a poner la basura junto con la basura...bulma volteo a donde estaba el saiya y casi queda congelada al ver una risa de maniaco en su rostro y ver como apuntaba a cada una de las fotos de yamcha haciendolas cenizas.....

- Ok Ya terminaste ???? " Dijo bulma algo enfadada por el comportamiento de vegeta "

- " SI " dijo vegeta totalmente satisfecho.......

-Bueno ahora sube de una vez a la nave y toma tu aciento que ya quiero irme de aqui.....

vegeta se sento al lado de bulma con una sonrisa macabra a lo que bulma solo contesto volteandole los ojos al saiya...

-Si ya no tienes mas interrupciones te sugiero que te pongas tu cinturon porque ahora siiii voy a despegar ......ahhhhhhhh pero antesss MmMmmMm donde esta...donde estaaaa...

-Que buscas mujer ???

- Mi amuleto de la suerte...sin el no puedo despegar...

- Que estupideces dices ...no se necesita de un amuleto para volar...

bulma se levanto de su asiento buscando en sus bolsillos e ignorando totalmente el comentario de vegeta...para encontrar en sus bolsillos su amuleto....

- Ajaaaaaa aqui estas...bulma saco una especie de llavero y lo llevo justo a sus labios dandole un beso, para despues acercarlo a la cara de vegeta..

- No crees que nos vemos lindos vegeta ????

vegeta como no queriendo miro el obejto que le acerco bulma..y cuando lo vio sintio que explotaba era un llavero que tenia una foto de ella y yamcha dandose un beso de lo mas apasionado.....vegeta quiso arrebatarselo para destruirlo al igual que las fotografias pero cuando se lo quizo arrebatar de las manos la peliazul en un rapido movimiento se lo metio al bolsillo de el pantalon..... dejando a vegeta manoteando en el aire...

­-No No Noooooo esta es la unica copia de esta foto y me gusta mucho como para dejar que la destruyas...por eso he pensado que en cuanto este en casa mandare a hacer una grandisima para ponerla en mi habitacion ...asi siemrpe tendre a yamcha en mis sueños....

bulma tomo su aciento de nuevo y vio de reojo al saiya que habia pasado de un rojo manzana a un rojo cherry asi que decidio no molestarlo mas....

- " Uppss " pensaba para si la peliazul " ...creo que se me paso la mano pero eso le enseñara a vegeta que con mis sentimientos no se juega.....humppp....

Durante todo el camino de regreso,bulma y vegeta estubieron sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra...aunque bulma cada que miraba relajado a vegeta ella sacaba de su bolsillo su amuleto y lo besaba...ella sabia que obviamente el saiya la miraba ..solo hacia falta sentir esas ondas de calor que emanaban del cuerpo de vegeta...mientras que la peliazul solos sonreia y le cerraba el ojo.....

Despues de muchas ondas de calor y besos a su amuleto de la suerte...bulma brinco de su aciento...

- Vegeta ...Vegeta ya estamos en casa.....

vegeta miro de reojo y lo unico que pudo ver era aquel majestuoso planeta al que por un tiempo llamaria hogar ... " digo un tiempo porque despues de que derrotara a los androides y a goku el pensaba destruirlo ".... " jeje "...Bulma estaba contenta segun ella porque se moria por ver a yamcha...mientras que vegeta se le notaba el fastidio y en lo unico que se obligaba a pensar era su camara de gravedad....

Al fin la nave aterrizo en el patio de la .C.c. donde ya los esperaba el Sr. Briefs y la Sra. Briefs con una charola llena de pastelillos " Su especialidad "...porfin se abrio la compuerta de la nave dejando ver los pies de bulma y vegeta que poco a poco descendian de la nave...Bulma fue la 1era en bajar de la nave y corrio a abrazar a sus padre....

- Mama...Papa como los extrañe creei que jamas los volveria a ver pero afortunadamente no solo soy hermosa.... tambien soy una genio..... si no hubiera sido por mi inteligencia jamas hubieramos salido de el planeta a donde llegamos...hay fue tan horrible.....

: Ohhh querida me imagino cuanto sufriste...

Sr. Briefs : Bueno Buenooo afortunadamente el joven vegeta estaba con ella...

- Bueno papa al decir verdad los saiyas no sirven de mucho ellos solo saben destruir las cosas.... Mas bien el fue afortunado de que yo estubiera con el.....

Vegeta no pudo resistirse mas a los insultos de bulma y exploto....

- Que estas diciendo terricola estupida....como te atrevez a decir eso de mi raza...ademas si no hubiera sido por mi en este momento estarias muerta....debi dejarte que calleras al vacio ...asi me evitaria estas estupideces...... " vegeta se sentia mas aliviado despues de soltar todo el veneno que sentia que lo ahogaba pero no era suficiente " ....Los Briefs solo se le quedaron viendo como cosa rara...el Sr. Briefs dedujo que el temperamento de vegeta era por el cambio de clima....asi que al menos ellos se quedaron tranquilos menos bulma....

- Mmmm Vegeta ya terminaste de hacer tu berrinche ??? el saiya no contesto nada solo se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su camara de gravedad...pero bulma que estaba decidida a patearlo por todos lados decidio darle el golpe final....sin imaginar que seria la pateada.


	10. La venganza tiene nombre

- Ohh Mama dime....deseguro Yamcha ah estado llamando como loco para preguntar por mi verdad ???

-Sabes querida creei que tal vez habian terminado porque el joven yamcha no a venido ni llamado .....

A bulma lo unico que se le vino a la cabeza era ver si vegeta estaba lo suficientemente lejos..pero no hizo falta que preguntara si habia escuchado con solo ver la sonrisa de vegeta que mas que macabra era burlona....La peliazul ahora era quien emanaba ondas pero de fuego hacia vegeta....esta vez ella no le permitiria otra burla...pero antes que pudiera decir algo, vegeta le cerro la puerta en la cara y encendio la camara de gravedad para no escuchar los gritos,gruñidos,patadas y arañazos que daba la peliazul en la puerta....mientras que a lo lejos los señores Briefs comentaban lo bien que el par se comenzaba a llevar...

Sra. Briefs : Oh pobre bulma despues de los dias que pasaron juntos en el espacio se le debe hacer muy dificil estar sin las compañia del apuesto joven vegeta.....

Sr. Briefs : Si querida definitivamente eso es..... Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos ??? a los dos dias ya no podiamos estar el uno sin el otro.....

Sra. Briefs : Ahhhhhhh se respira el amor en el aire....creo que are unos panecillos en forma de corazon para celebrar la amistad entre bulma y vegeta.....

" Los señores Briefs eran en definitiva la pareja mas dispareja pero se entendian "....

Volviendo a bulma que despues de darse cuenta que sus berrinches no harian que vegeta saliera de la .C.D.G. decidio marcharse a su habitacion y tomar una ducha fria que le enfriara la cabeza.....despues de todo tenia mucho que pensar y hacer...asi que en cuanto salio de su ducha se cambio y salio apresurada hacia la casa de yamcha...

Bulma como ya era de costumbre jamas tocaba las puertas y menos la de la casa de yamcha ya que tenia su propia llave para entrar y salir cuantas veces quisiera....sin tocar la puerta y conforme avanzaba bulma se encontro con algo que la hizo palidecer....

- No nooo puede ser .....yamcha me esta engañando...

Bulma habia encontrado ropa interior de mujer y conforme avanzaba mas al interior de la casa encontraba cosas mas delatadoras..las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar...pero cuando cayo su mundo fue cuando escucho a yamcha hablar....pero definitivamente no se encontraba solo....bulma quizo avenzar para encontrar a yamcha justo en el acto y golpearlo,arañarlo lo que fuera ....pero conforme bulma avanzaba y escuchaba mas de cerca aquellos gemidos de placer bulma se sintio igual de infiel que yamcha al recordar que ella habia echo lo mismo con vegeta asi que sin mas bulma seco sus lagrimas y abandono la casa de yamcha sigilosamente....

Todo el camino de regreso a la C.c. bulma parecia zombye...con que cara le reclamaria a yamcha....con que cara le reclamaria a yamcha si ella habia echo lo mismo y muy dentro de su corazon ella sabia que despues de lo ocurrido con vegeta y desde mucho antes las cosas con yamcha ya no eran las mismas ..... El haber estado con vegeta sola en aquel planeta solo le habia afirmado una cosa......

" Por dios" ............... " Estoy enamorada de Vegeta "

La peliazul casi se estrella contra una montaña al caer en cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia hacia vegeta...pero tambien cayo en la tristeza al recordar como la hbaia tratado el saiya despues de haberse entregado a el en cuerpo y alma....

-Vaya bulma tu si que sabes escoger a tus hombres " Pensaba para si la peliazul " Yamcha un mujeriego y Vegeta.....Vegeta nisiquiera siente algo por mi...... Buaaaaaaaaaa q esperaba que me dijera ????? que me ama solo por haberme acostado con el ....buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa soy una tonta .......

Mientras que bulma se secaba un poco las lagrimas logro ver que se acercaba a la C.c. y ahi fue cuando se prometio a ella misma que jamas lloraria por un hombre...ahora ella jugaria con ellos......

-oh yamcha pagaras muy caro tu infidelidad .....acaso crees que era tan estupida para no darme cuenta que esta no es la primera vez que me engañas .......asi que tu seras el 1ero y despues tu vegeta como puedes tratarme tan friamente despues que me entregue a ti...despues de decir aquellas palabras bulma seco sus lagrimas y se aferro a los controles de su nave para comenzar a reir como maniaca " Despues de todo pasar tanto tiempo como vegeta afecta...jeje.... ".....

Al bajar de la nave bulma ya habia vuelto a la normalidad...dirigio una mirada heladora a la camara de gravedad y sin mas entro a la casa...se dirigio a su habitacion y se puso frente a su guardaropa.....

- Bueno creo que es hora de usar mis mejores armas......

bulma pulso un boton que estaba dentro del guardaropa...depronto la ropa que tenia alli se partio hacia los lados dejando ver unas puertas que se habrian en el fondo con un guardaropa totalmente sexy que como bulma ya habia dicho solo era para casos de emergencia..y esa era una...esa era una de sus armas pero mas en el fondo esta su arma letal bulma metio su mano hacia el fondo y saco una pequeña agenda alli ella guardaba todas las direcciones de amigos que siempre estaban a su disposicion " el libro era bastante grueso cabe comentar "

bulma saco uno de esos vestidos y la agenda ...se avento en su cama y tomo su telefono e hizo una llamada...el 1ero tenia que ser yamcha...

- Hola

-Hola yamcha soy bulma..

-Ahh hola querida, te he extrañado mucho..todas las noches sueño contigo..soñando con tu ya sabes que...recuerda que me prometiste que encuanto terminaras de ayudar a vegeta nos tomariamos un tiempo juntos..

-Porqu no me habias llamado ???

-Ahi perdon mi amoricto lo que pasa es que estube entrenando junto con krilin y el maestro roshy y ya sabes como es de exigente cuando estamos entrenando.....

- " MISERABLE "....Bueno igual si me hubieras llamado no me hubieras encontrado paso mucho tiempo con vegeta parece un niño se mete en cada cosa....

-MmmMm acaso ese mono no sabe que eres mi novia ??

-Yamchi no me digas que estas celoso ??? " Maldito Infiel "

-No para nada amor yo confio plenamente en ti...solo no me gusta que paces tanto tiempo con ese mono ...

-Bueno buenoo yamcha que tal si hoy en la noche vienes a cenar conmigo ...solo tu y yo...y despues......MmmM...

-ohhhh claro clarooo que alli estare ya sabes que me muero por el postre jeje....

-" Maldito Pervertido ".....

- Dijiste algo amor...creo que hay interferencia ...

-No no no dije nada...bueno entonces te espero aqui a las 8...bye te mando besos....

-Bye....

Despues de haber finalizado su malevola llamada bulma se dedico a buscar el nombre de una persona muy escencial para su venganza...


	11. Plan en marcha

B - MmMMmM veamos K - K - siiiii aqui esta Kakashi.....huuuu que desperdicio de hombre si no fuera porque ya esta casado jeje......Bueno ahora vamos a ver el numero......

B - Hola....

S - Si.... quien habla ????

B - Hola Sakura como estas ??? soy Bulma...

S - Ahhhh hola querida como estas...nos has tenido abandonados...

B- Si lo se sakura pero debes perdonarme esque he estado muy ocupada y con algunos problemitas....que despues te contare ahora necesito que me prestes a tu marido ya sabes como los viejos tiempos jeje....

S - Jajaja bulma tu no cambias ..no me digas que quieres darle celos a yamcha ????

B - Bueno pues no precisamente solo a el ...mmm veras hay alguien mas..y repecto a yamcha creo que lo que teniamos hasta hoy ya no puede seguir siendo.....

S - MMM amiga que pena hacian una pareja muy bonita...pero imagino que tus motivos tienes....pero picarona ya escuche tambien que hay alguien mas... quien es acaso lo conosco ???

B - jaja no creo que lo conoscas el es jeje extranjero jeje....

S - Ahh mira que bien ....bueno devez en cuando una debe cambiar el menu jaja...Buenoo querida si quieres te lo comunico ahora estaba en su estudio leeyendo una de sus novelas..ya sabes es un apasionado de la lectura...jeje

B - Jaja si recuerdo su gran pasion por la lectura jijij...

S - Bueno linda te comunico con el...

B - Ok gracias Sakura...

K - Si... hola ???

B - !..... Hola Kakashi.... ¡

K - Espera Espera esa voz esa vozzz jaja no puede ser si es mi peliazul preferida jaja...Bulma como has estado ??? desde que me case ya no he sabido de ti...bueno a ecepcion aquella vez que hiciste creer a un tipo que era el padre de la almohada q esperabas ....digo de el hijo que te inventaste ....

B -Si lo recuerdo como nos reimos afortunadamente ya no volvi a saber de ese tipo....se asusto tanto de ver ka barrigota q tenia jaja

K -Siempre tan ocurrente...

B -Si y aun no se me quita.....por eso el motivo de mi llamada aparte de saludarlos porque tenia muchas ganas de saber de ustedes...pues ammm necesito que me ayudes con algo jijijii y por saruka no te preocupes ya pedi permiso para que te deje salir conmigo jeje.....

K -Ahhh bueno si ella acepto...entonces estoy a tus ordenes...

B -Me parece perfecto... te parece empezar hoy mismo...se que es algo precipitado pero de verdad ! TE NECESITO ¡ .....

K - Okokok linda pero calmate...claro que te ayudare...para que estan los amigos si no es para ayudarse....

Despues de mucho hablar la peliazul le pidio a su amigo usar su mejor traje y llegar puntual a su cita...

B -Bueno entonces solo hay que hacerlo como lo haciamos antes....sabes que los voy a adorar a ti y a sakura por ayudarme ...

K -No no agradescas...sabes te voy a cobrar el favor dentro de unos meses....

B -Asi ??? y cual es el precio ????

K -Bueno cuando sakura me convierta en papa...Nos gustaria que fueras la madrina ...q dices ???

B -Kakashi hasta la pregunta ofende ...claro que siiiii.....mañana mismo comenzare a construirle a mi ahijado una nave super veloz....

K -Jaja no cambias....Buenoo entonces te dejo para que te pongas hermosa para mi ...jaja...

B -Claro tu tambien...

K -Adios...

B -Hasta esta noche........

Al finalizar su llamada bulma se dirigio a la cocina...despues de tanto hablar ,pensar,y decidir que vestido usar ..habia quedado agotada y hambrienta...

B - Hola Mami...Me muero de hambre

Sra Briefs - Ohh linda quieres que te prepare algo ????

Bulma echo un ojo a lo que su madre cocinaba..y por su cara no habia visto nada de su agrado...

B -MmMmM Noooo mejor nooo amm creo que mejor comere una ensalada o algo menos pesado ..ademas estoy cuidando la linea...

Sra Briefs - Esta bien linda....hay que cuidar la figura siempre....o ser una saiyayin ...comes mucho y nunca pierdes la figura verdad joven vegeta ???

Bulma no se habia percatado de la presencia de vegeta que permanecia en una esquina de la cocina esperando a que la Sra Briefs le sirviera el festin....

B - Ahhh Hola vegeta no te habia visto...

V -Hump...

B -Vegeta estas enojado ???

V -No se dime tu ???

B -MmM creo que no tienes porque estar enojado mas bien yo deberia ser la que estubiera enojada contigo...No seeeee tal vez planeando alguna venganza....Pero me he dado cuenta que el estar enojada con las personas o siquiera pensar en venganza...no vale la pena...asi que te perdono todo lo malo que te hayas portado conmigo...deberias seguir mi ejemplo..yo hoy comienzo una nueva vida y pienso disfrutarla al maximo...

V -Ya terminaste ??? digo por si no lo has hecho puedo irme a comer a la cd.g....

Bulma se lo queria comer con las mirada pero se tranquilizo cuando su venganza la asalto....

B -No te preocupes vegeta si yo solo baje por algo de comer ...pero ya me voy se me hace tarde para mi cita....

V -Espero no vayas a salir con la sabandija esa...

B -MmMm tal vez vegeta tal vez......

V -Mujer escuchame bien...... ! TE PROHIBO QUE SALGAS ¡

B -Porque vegeta ??? Porque me lo prohibes ....despues de todo tu y yo no somos nada o si ???????

V -Grrrrr.....Otra vez con esas preguntas yyyy enfrente de tu madre.....Mejor me voy esta casa esta llena de desquiciados....

B -Como quieras vete ! PERO JAMAS ME VUELVAS A PROHIBIR ALGOOOOOOOO......ME ESCUCHASTE ¡

V -Haz con tu vida lo que quieras a mi no me importa.......

B -Biennnnnnnnnn

V -Pues Biennnnnnnnnnnnnn....

Vegeta entro a la c.d.g totalmente enojado...esa mujer no lo respetaba.... y ell.... el se moria de celos....Porque bulma no entendia que el no sabia lo que era el amor.....Sin embargo ella lo habia llevado a experimentar esas sensaciones ....Pero jamas seria facil para el decirselo y aceptar que amaba a bulma....

Nisiquiera en ese momento sabia que esa sensacion de enojo ...No era otra cosa que celos.....

V -Demonios no pouedo dejarme vencer....No puedoo...sera mejor que enfoque mis pensamientos en mi entrenamiento nada ni nadie impedira que llegue a conseguir transformarme en el legendario Super Saiyayin...

Asi vegeta reanudo su entrenamiento....mientras que bulma se preparaba para su cita....

Bulma habia escogido un lindo vestido que le quedaba como una segunda piel y no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion ...mientras que su melena era sostenida por un broche de zafiros que dejaba totalmente libre su cuello....de esa forma su aroma podia ser percatada desde lejos...

Eran las 7:45 los padres de bulma habian salido ...Vegeta se habia tomado un descanso despues de mucho entrenar...y alguien toaca a la puerta insistentemente......vegeta trataba de ignorar el ruido pero luego la voz de bulma algo alterada obligo al saiya a abrir la puerta...

Seguramente eran los Sres .Briefs que siempre olvidaban sus llaves ..pero cuando vegeta abrio la puerta ...casi al instante volvio a cerrarla de un portazo...

B -Vegeta quien es ???? "Gritaba bulma desde su habitacion "...

------------------------------------------------------------------------.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry por usar tanto los puntitos jaja es como una mania jeje....


	12. La cita

B -Vegeta quien es ???? "Gritaba bulma desde su habitacion "...

V -No es nadie solo es el repartidor de pizzas que se equivoco de direccion .....jeje...

La puerta volvio a sonar de nuevo y vegeta mas que enojado volvio a abrirla para ver a un yamcha algo enojado...

Y -Porque me cerraste la puerta en la cara ???????

V -Creei que era una sabandija que viene seguido a molestar... " reia entre dientes vegeta "....

Y -Ja pues yo no soy esa sabandija..... soy el novio d ebulma y exijo que me dejes pasar...

V -Ja insolente....pues que crees ???....que a mi no se me da la gana dejarte pasar ooo amenos que quieras pelear conmigo ??? ....niña...

Y -No me provoques vegeta ....te lo advierto...

V -Ja........ Tu no me provoques risa maldito insecto....

Bulma se percato de los gritos que habia en la planta baja asi que decidio bajar y ponerle fin a la discucion...

B -Ja como me lo imagine ustedes dos me tienen cansada ya con ese comportamiento tan infantil ...no es posible que se la vivan peleando entendieronnnn......

Los dos hombres voltearon y tanto yamcha como vegeta se quedaron con la quijada en el suelo....Bulma estaba totalmente hermosa...parecia un angel caido del cielo...yamcha y vegeta quedaron en silencio mientras que bulma ordenaba al saiya dejar pasar a yamcha....

Y -Ja te lo dije mono....soy su novio y puedo venir cuantas veces quiera....

V -Grrrrr esto no se va a quedar asi maldita sabandija....

B - !!!!...Chicos ya bastaaaaaaaa....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Aunque bulma habia parado los insultos entre yamcha y veget..la risa burlona de yamcha para vegeta eran mas que mil insultos....e igual yamcha sentia que la mirada de vegeta eran cuchillos atravesandolo...

Los chicos seguin con su duelo de risas y miradas heladoras ..cuando de nuevo tocaron la puerta principal ...esta vez bulma fue la que abrio la puerta e instantaneamente su tono de voz cambio....y las miradas y risas de vegeta y yamcha cambiaron a una total confusion.... " Kakashi grito bulma " ........

K -Hola mi bella damita espero no haber llegado muy tarde...

vegeta y yamcha no entendian lo que pasaba ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal para ver al tipo con el que bulma se mostraba tan gentil...

El tipo era muy bien parecido... alto,fuerte,de ojos llamativos y con cara d emodelo de revista...ahora ya no habia duelo de miradas entre yamcha y vegeta ..ahora todo eso era dirigido hacia el amigo de bulma...mas cuando el tipo se le acerco a bulma a decirle algo al oido muy cariñosamente hacieno sonreir a la peliazul ....

K - Creo que si no salimos de aqui pronto Sakura quedara viuda .ambos sonrieron y Bulma se le acerco igualmente al oido susurrandole un gracias por todo...

Y -BbBbB Bulma creo que me debes una explicacion dijo yamcha algo alterado por la escena.....Creei que tendriamos una cena romantica nosotros dos....

B -Hay yamcha siento desilusionarte pero si te cite aqui fue para decirte que ya no somos mas novios...tu sabes porque y si no lo sabes haz memoria y dime que estabas haciendo hoy por la mañana ??????

Y -Bulma no es lo que tu crees ...Yo te amooo ....

B -Yamcha porfavor esto termino has tu vida como yo ahora lo estoy haciendo ......y porfavorrrrrrrr que el diablo te lo crea tu no amas ni a tu madre......

Vegeta habia soltado una carcajada pero la peliazul inmediatamente sello la boca del saiya con una mirada que dijo mas que mil palabras....

B -Asi como ries tan abiertamente tambien deberias de hacerlo con tus sentimientos vegetaaaa....

Ahora yamcha no sabia si reir o llorar..y vegeta no sabia si destruir algo o matar a bulma y a su nuevo acompañante y a la sabandija de yamcha....

B -Kakashi te pido perdon por esta escena tan horrible..no siempre se comportan asi .... " jeje " ...

K -No querida no tienes porque disculparte....Lo mejor sera que nos vayamos para que olvides este mal sabor de boca...

B -Si tienes razon---esperame solo voy por mi bolso...

K -Esta bien aqui estare esperandote...Porcierto te vez bellisima...." esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la peliazul y auno que otro apretar los puños y dientes ".....

Bulma subio a su habitacion a tomar su bolso...mientras que en la planta baja kakashi era rodeado por vegeta y yamcha...

con una voz fuerte yamcha amenazaba a kakashi diciendole q lo mataria si le hacia daño a bulma..pero a kakashi parecia tenerlo totalmente despreocupado las amenzas de yamcha...Apenas hiba a terminar sus amenzas yamcha cuando fue interrumpido por vegeta...

V -Mejor callate insecto si no quieres que te mate otra vez....

Y - !!!!! No me amenazes vegeta ¡¡¡¡¡¡

V -Callate te lo advierto...dejame aclarar unos puntos con este insecto..... " Vegeta lo rodeo varias veces antes de lanzar su amenza a kakashi ".....Sabes que este insecto no te podria hacer daño es tan debil .....Pero yo si que puedo hacerte daño asi que te sugiero que te largues....

B - !!!!!!!!! VEGETA ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ .....Que crees que haces ???? ..No puede ser los dos estan locos..." Bulma bajo las escaleras totalmente preocupada por kakashi se acerco a el y puso su mano en el rostro de kakashi..haciendo enfurecer a vegeta y yamcha" ....Kakashi estas bien ??? Te estaban molestando este par de locos ???

K -No como crees querida....de echo....ammm chaparritos dijeron algo ???

V - Y -Ahhhh maldito refunfuñaron vegeta y yamcha....

K -Bueno caballeros fue un placer haberlos deleitado con nuestras presencias.....y ahora me voy a robar a esta bella dama....nos vamos ????

B -Vamos....ahhhhhhh si piensan agarrarse a golpes haganlo fuera de mi casa...Sin mas buenas noches...que tengan una linda velada chicos....

Asi bulma y su acompañante desaparecieron tras la puerta dejando a un vegeta furioso y un yamcha al borde del llanto....

En cuanto a bulma kakashi la invito a tomar un helado y despues fueron a su casa donde se encontraba su amiga sakura y esposa de kakashi...

Bulma paso una gran velada en compañia de sus amigos...mientras que en la C.c. habia un silencio sepulcral...yamcha se habia marchado casi detras de ella no era tan tonto como para quedarse en la grata compañia de vegeta que s ehabia quedado con cara de pocos amigos...

Al quedarse solo en la C.c. Vegeta no quizo seguir perdiendo el tiempo asi que se dirigio a la C.d.g.... Estando dentro vegeta sentia que no se podia concentrar miraba sin parar por las ventanas de la nave con la esperanza de ver a bulma llegar...

Por fin despues de una larga espera vegeta sintio cerca el ki de bulma y pronto vio encenderse la luz de la habitacion de bul,a.....el saiya queria ir en ese momento con ella y hacerla suya toda la noche y para siempre....el no queria sentir que en cualquier momento podria venir alguien mas y alejarla para siempre de el....pero su orgullo no se lo permitia...al volver la mirada hacia la habitacion de bulma la luz ya habia sido apagada....Vegeta se sintio mas tranquilo de tenerla literalmente cerca...quizo reanudar su entrenamiento pero ahora el saber que solo tenia a bulma a unos metros lo hacia perder el control...

Derrepente un terrible pensamiento nublo sus pensamientos...bulma nisiquiera le habia avisado que ya estaba en casa....nisquiera estaba molestandolo como siempre hacia...Este pensamiento hizo a vegeta salir como rayo de la C.d.g.....

V -Deseguro esta con ese imbecil ...Grrr....


	13. Nunca mas

Vegeta estaba parado justo en la puerta de bulma se paro a revisar para ver si podia sentir un ki extra pero solo pudo sentir el de bulma....con mas confianza abrio la puerta y entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido...

V -Demonios que hago aqui.....Yo no deberia estar aqui...

Vegeta se habia dado la vuelta para salir sigilosamente pero una voz lo detuvo....era bulma que estaba despierta y lo llamaba....

B -Vegeta....

V - SI ..." Contesto vegeta algo nervioso "...

B -Te puedo pedir un favor ???

V -No soy tu sirviente mujer ....Contesto friamente vegeta....

B -Eso ya lo se vegeta...pero no creo que ese favor lo pueda hacer uno de mis robots...

vegeta no se habia dado cuenta pero bulma se habia levantado de la cama y se dirigia hacia el para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a la cama junto con ella

V -Que crees que haces mujer ???

B -No me digas que tienes miedo vegeta ???

V -Humppp eres muy debil yo no podria temerte.. dijo orgullosamente ....

B -Bueno entonces callate,recuestate junto a mi y abrazame y prometo no hacerte daño .....

Vegeta como niño regañado solo hizo lo que bulma le ordeno....la peliazul se metio bajo las sabanas y se hizo a un lado para que vegeta se acostara junto a ella....y en cuanto el saiya estubo junto a ella ..bulma tomo uno de los brazos de vegeta y lo envolvio por detras de su espalda enredandolo en su cintura..para asi poder sentirse protegida....

V -Mujer ....

B -Si vegeta ??

V -Sientes algo por el tipo con el que saliste ???

Bulma no podia creer lo que habia escuchado ...acaso vegeta estaba celoso ??? Bulma rio dulcemente mientras que vegeta la hacia voltear hacia el para verla fijamente a los ojos...

B -Vegeta kakashi es solo un amigo y ademas yo apenas hoy termine mi relacion con yamcha ....seria imposible que yo sintiera algo por alguien mas tan pronto .....

V -Entonces .... es mentira lo que dijiste la otra noche ???

Bulma se sento en la cama y miro fijamente a los ojos a vegeta y con una de sus manos comenzo a acariciar el rostro del saiya haciendolo estremecer...

B -Vegete yo....yo.... no puedo amar a alguien que no me ama.... "Bulma solto el rostro del saiya y se recosto dandole la espalda para que vegeta no mirara las lagrimas que se comenzaban a formar en su rostro....

vegeta estaba confundido no sabia que decir o que hacer...penso en remediar las cosas besando el cuello de bulma y oliendo su aroma......su aroma puro le decia que seguia siendo unicamente suya....eso lo hizo sentir bien pero eso le duro poco cuando sintio la mano de bulma detenerlo...

B -Vegeta porfavor detente....dijo bulma tristemente...

V -Que dices mujer ???

B -Mmmm Vegeta creo que sera mejor que te vayas a tu habitacion....

El saiya no lo podia creer acaso habia enloquecido 1ero le pedia que se quedara y despues le pedia que se fuera y lo que mas le dolia y confundia era que ella no queria que la tocara....pero por su orgullo el no hiba a decir nada...asi que sin mas se levanto de la cama y se fue a su habitacion....

Al dia siguiente una llamada desperto a bulma....eran sus padres avisandole que se quedarian una semana en la casa de la playa ya que recibirian unos amigos que venian de lejos....

B -Bueno esta bien mama diviertanse mucho...me saludas a papa....

- Adios linda nos vemos luego ...espero que el joven vegeta no me extrañe mucho...creo que le gusta conversar conmigo jijijiji....dile que le mando saludos.....

B - !!!!!!!!!! Si mama yo le digo adiosssssssssss ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.... Uffff esta semana sera muy larga y dificil ...pero no hay nada mas revitalizante que andar por las mañanas...vamos bulmaaa positividaddddddd ante todoooo " se decia para si misma la peliazul "...

La peliazul se puso su traje de baño y se dirigio a la alberca que se encontraba en la terraza de la C.c..Bulma noto que en su recorrido no habia visto a vegeta merodiando por la cocina y tampoco se escuchaban estallidos provenientes de la C.d.g.....

B -Bueno bulma a ti que te importa donde este vegeta....lo mas probable es que haya ido a entrenar a las montañas....asi que yo mejor me relajo....

Y como toda una profesional entro de un clavado ala alberca y se dedico a nadar de un lado a otro cuando derrepente fue interrumpida por uno de los robots sirvientes...

R.S.-Señorita bulma lamento interrumpirla pero abajo se ecuentra el joven yamcha y solicita verla...

B -!!!!!!!!! Que ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ yamcha aquiii que querra ??? se preguntaba la peliazul algo confundida despues de lo que le dijo anoche ..era claro que habian terminado.....

R.S.-Señorita bulma espero respuesta....

B -Mmmm ....Esta bien hazlo pasar...

R.S.-Bien señorita..

Bulma se disponia a salir de la alberca cuandio vio a yamcha observandola en su diminuto traje de baño....

B -Que ??? acaso te piensas quedar parado alli ???

Y -Te vez hermosa bulma ......

B -Bueno se que me veo hermosa pero eso a ti ya no te funciona conmigo....

Y -Bulma pero yo te amo....no soy nada sin ti ...dame otra oprtunidad lo nuestro no puede terminar asi ...son muchos años para echarlos ala basura asi como asi....

Bulma veia a yamcha a los ojos de una manera fria y en una pose algo parecida a la de vegeta...

B -Yamcha tu mismo lo has dicho son mucho años que te he dado para que cambiaras y no lo supiste aprovechar y ahora ya no hay mas vuelta atras.... esto se acabo y porfavor lo mejor sera que te vayas...

Mientrs tanto en el pasillo de donde se encontraban las habitaciones....se vio un vegeta rapido entrar y salir de la hbaitacion de bulma..pra despues encaminarse a la cocina...

V -Oye tu chatarra....

R.S.-Si señor vegeta ....

V -Donde esta la mujer ???

R.S.-Si se refiere ala señorita bulma ella se encuentra en la terraza con su novio el joven yamcha....

Vegeta sintio su sangre hervir...acaso la mujer habia vuelto con la sabandija esa ??? si era asi el tenia que verlo con sus propios ojos....pero no sin antes amenazar de muerte al robot.............. " jaja esta risa es mia jajaj quien amenaza a un robot jaja pero bueno a mi vegeta todo eso se lo perdono jeje "......

V -Maldita chatarra ese insecto no es nada de bulma asi que mas te vale que borres eso de tu sistema o te destruire.....

el pobre robot casi deja un charquito de aceite y se quema alli mismo.....definitivamente el principe podia matar de miedo a cualquiera..acabando sus amenzas vegeta dejo al robot y se dirigio a donde estaba bulma...

Bulma le pedia a yamcha que se fuera pero yamcha antes de partir le pidio un ultimo deseo a bulma el cual era que le diera un ultimo beso ....bulma acepto despues de todo el habia sido su pareja por mucho tiempo y no se podia portar tan mal con el...

Yamcha se acerco el acuerpo mojado de bulma tomandola por la cintura y apretando sus labios junto con los de bulma...depronto yamcha sintio un ki que casi le quemaba la espalda....el sabia de quien era ese ki ...era vegeta que presenciaba la escena....desde donde estaba yamcha podia ver a vegeta apretar sus punños y dientes...entonces fue cuando yamcha se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran verdaderas....vegeta estaba enamorado de bulma ybulma amaba a vegeta....pero eso no lo dejaria asi despues de todo el tambien tenia su orgullo.....

Asi que Yamcha apreto mas fuerte a bulma contra su cuerpo y su beso se hizo mas rudo...bulma se percato de esa fuerza anormal y cuando abrio los ojos y separo a yamcha de ella...su ojos no podian creer lo que veian...alli estaba vegeta mirandola con unos ojos que ella jamas habia visto antes en el saiya...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno me da mucho gusto que les guste mi fic ..estaba algo indecisa de seguirlo pero gracias a sus reviews me han animado para continuarlo...muchas gracias akerenit ,cainat06,niky,saiyan-blue y veyita...y antes de que se me olvide espero hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y que este año nuevo les traiga a ustedes y asus familias lo mejor de lo mejor.....bueno me despido que sigo aca escribiendo para no tenerlas en ascuas jeje....mercy...

p.d ...jaja espero que les haya gustado alli la introduccion de kakashi es un personaje de naruto que a mi hermana le fascina jaja ella vive enamorada de kaakshi y yo obviamente de vegeta aunque lo comparto con bulma jeje....


	14. Misteriosa Carta

Yamcha apreto mas fuerte a bulma contra su cuerpo y su beso se hizo mas rudo...bulma se percato de esa fuerza anormal y cuando abrio los ojos y separo a yamcha de ella...su ojos no podian creer lo que veian...alli estaba vegeta mirandola con unos ojos que ella jamas habia visto antes en el saiya...

B -Ve...Ve...Vegeta....

El saiya al ver que bulma ya habia notado su presencia se retiro de la escena...mientras que bulma se quedaba atras con yamcha...

B - !!!! Eres un tonto yamcha ¡¡¡¡¡....

Y -Porque bulma ??? porque heri a tu principe ????

B -Yamcha como dije....sera mejor que te marches...este no es un buen momento para hablar....

Y-Ja desde que ese estupido vino a vivir aqui jamas fue el momento para estar o hablar conmigo......

B - !!!!!!!! Basta Yamcha Vete ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Y -Esta bien como quieras....

Yamcha salio volando a toda velocidad...mientras que bulma corrio tras vegeta...ella tenia que explicarle lo que en realidad habia pasado..recorrio toda la casa y no lo miraba por ningun lado..hasta que resginada a no encontrarlo se dirigio a su habitacion para cambiarse de ropa....cual fue su sorpresa que al entrar a su habitacion se encontraria con vegeta tomando un sobre de debajo de su almohada....

B - Vegetaaaaaaa que crees que haces ???

V -Humpppp no creo que impote mucho ahora lo que haga...

B -Porque dices eso vegeta ??

V -Por nada....ademas creo que debo felicitarte por tu reconciliacion con tu novio...espero no te engañe como otras veces...

B -El no me va a engañar mas vegeta....

V -Eres muy tonta claro que lo hara....si ya lo ha hecho otra veces...acaso crees que de un dia a otro cambio ???

B -Vegeta de verdad que no te entiendo...no se porque me dices todo esto....ya me has dejado muy claro que no te importa que haga ni lo que me pase o me equivoco ??

V -Piensa lo que quieras.... " Vegeta quizo pasar a bulma pero entonces ella le arrebato el sobre que habia tomado el saiya de debajo de su almohada...

B -Que es esto vegeta ???

V -Basura eso es ...

B -Ja no creo que sea basura aqui dice mi nombre ....

V -Humppp damela sera mejor que la destruya...

B -Claro que no vegeta esto es mio ...dice mi nombre asi que yo decido si la destruyo...

V -Mujer dame eso ... !!!!!!!!!!!! TE LO ORDENO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.....

B -Ja tu no me ordenas nada .....y bueno dicho eso si me permites necesito cambiarme no pretenderas verme asi todo el dia o si ??? " dijo picaronamente la peliazul "

Vegeta por sus celos y berrinches no habia notado la ropa de la peliazul pero basto unos segundos para que vegeta se sonrrojara y su quijada llegara al suelo....

V -No me importa....... dijo vegeta totalmente nervioso y sonrrojado cruzandose de brazos....

Bulma solto una caracajada muy picara...jaja osea que no te afecta que ande todo el dia por la casa en este diminuto traje de baño ???'

V - EEEE .....SOOO esooo no es lo que quice decir........

Vegeta estaba a unos pasos de la salida de la hbaitacion d ebulma pero se negaba a marcharse cin obtener la carta pero bulma seductoramente se acerco a vegeta ella sabia que cuando ella esta muy cerca de el vegeta perdia algo de sus fuerzas.....asi que aprovechandose de eso bulma empujo a vegeta fuera de su habitacion y cerrando su puerta en la nariz de vegeta...ella sabia que el saiya se enfadaria bastante pero no le importo.....

V -Bulma abre la puerta si no quieres que la haga pedazos......!!!!!! TE LO ADVIERTO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

B -No me importa vegeta...... si quieres entrar ....pues entra..... " si es que puedes dijo burlonamente...despues de todo vegeta no tenia llaves de nada ".....

Al escuchar eso vegeta empezo a acumular energia en su manoo......Acaso la mujer creeia que no derrumbaria la puerta.....pues estaba muy equivocada.....cuando al fin el saiya junto la energia en su mano sin masss la mando directo a la puerta de la habitacion de bulma haciendola cenizas...

B -Imbecil como te atrevez ?????

V -Pues acaso escuche mal ???? tu me dijiste que entrara y como la puerta estaba cerrada y tu no me querias abrir jaja pues tube que abrir la puerta yo mismo....

B - !!!!!!! Solo bromeaba ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Si te dije eso era para que te marcharas......

V -Ahhh pues a la otra hablame claro....digo se puede malinterpretar como ahora jajaja....oye veo que estabas apunto de ducharte jeje...dijo vegeta con una mirada lujuriosa ya que bulma solo estaba enrollada en una toalla muy pequeñita que apenas le cubria algo....

Bulma estaba totalmente sonrrojada y se quedo inmovil al ver que vegeta se le acercaba seductoramente....

V -Y bien me vas a dar la carta ????

B -Vegeta ademas de que ya no la tengo ....porque tengo que dartela si dice mi nombre ???

V -Me la tienes que dar porque no te la mereces dijo con una cara de fastidio...

Bulma no paraba de mirar a su peinador y vegeta lo noto.....

V -AJaaaaaa con que alli esta .....

Al percatarse bulma que vegeta ya habia notado que la carta estaba en su peinador ambos hicieron el esfuerzo de su vida y dieron los pasos mas largos que pudieron..pero obviamente el ganador seria vegeta que llego rapidamente al peinador y tomo la carta....

V -Jajaja Siempreeeeeeee siempreeeeeeee obtengo lo que quiero....que te quede claro le dijo a bulma de una manera grosera y mirada fria y calculadora...

Pero esa mirada se borro al ver que bulma ...por el esfuerzo que hizo se le aflojo la toalla dejandola tirada a unos pasos atras de ella...vegeta le sonrio con esa mirada que a bulma le asustaba y ala vez la hacia exitarse...bulmo al ver esa mirada se tapo con sus manos lo que pudo ..

B - !!!!!!! YA VEZ LO QUE OCACIONAS CON TUS TONTERIAS ¡¡¡¡¡¡ y ahora si no te importa devuelveme lo que es mio...

V - NO...y si lo quieres ven y tomalo..... Bulma se le quedo viendo ...despues de todo solo tendria que quitarle la carta de las manos como habia echo antes arrebatandosela cuando se distrajera..pero no contaba con que vegeta metio la carta en .....siiiiii alliiiiiiiiiiiiii abajito..... y rio maleficamente.....

V -Que esperas bulma ????

B -Eres un cochino vegetaaaaaaaa.... " bulma estaba totalmente atonita ese saiya definitivamente era de lo peor "....pero ella no era tonta y tambien sabia como arreglarselas....asi que camino hacia el saiya totalmente desnuda...mientras que veia a vegeta sonrrojarse un poco pero mantenia su mirada dura...el no se doblegaria tan facilmente aunque le era muy dificil soportarlo....

B -Veo que quieres jugar VEGGIIIIIII.....

V -Humpppp....dudo que puedas seguirme el juego jaja....

B -Con que eso crees ....jeje.....bulma despues de su caminata sexy hacia vegeta porfin estubo frente a frente.... el saiya se negaba a verla a los ojos ..pero fue entonces que ella se puso ruda y con una de sus manos movio la cara del saiya bruscamente para encontrarse con sus ojos..mientras que con la otra mano empezaba a acariciar el pecho del saiya ... " vegeta aunque lo negara lo estaba disfrutando ".....bulma seguia con el va y ven de su mano en el pecho del saiya....hasta que empezo a bajar su mano mas y masssssss logrando colar un poco de su mano en el pantalon del saiya...alli pudo sentir que efectivamente estaba la carta que le pertenecia y otra cosita que empezaba a abultarse por alli...pero no se podia arriesgar a tomar tan rapido la carta...ya que vegeta la podia atrapar facilmente ..asi que decidio seguir con su juego de seduccion......vegeta ya no aguantaba masss era tanta su exitacion que queria hacerla suya toda la noche...tomo a bulma de la cintura y la levanto con la ayuda de sus brazos para que bulma se enrredara en su cintura....estaba teniendo total contacto con el cuerpo de bulma y eso se sentia bien...pronto bulma empezo a desacerse de la armadura de arriba del saiya para estar piel a piel...el saiya comenzo a caminar por la habitacion de bulma acercandose a la cama depositandola cuidadosamente ....bulma se sentia victoriosa...el saiya empezo a recorrer el cuerpo de bulma haciendola estremecer...bulma abria y cerraba sus ojos ...se sentia en el mismisimo cielo...estaba totalmente con los ojos cerrados sientiendo las caricias de vegeta.....bulma ya no podia mas con tanta pasion y dio el siguiente paso......

B -V V Ve Vegeta hazme tuya " dijo bulma totalmente extasiada"....vegeta solo sonrio y le pidio que cerrara los ojos..y bulma asi lo hizo....vegeta se separo un poco de ella tal vez para acomodarse mejor penso bulma....cuando derrepente escucho la voz de vegeta algo lejos pidiendole abrir los ojos...

V -Ya puedes abrir los ojos mujer...

B -V vv Ve vegeta que haces alla ????? "vegeta estaba justo donde una vez estubo la puerta de su habitacion...estaba alli parado viendo a bulma echada en la cama en una posicion algo vergonzosa "

V -Sabes bulma....creo que no me siento bien para hacerlo contigo esta noche ....tal vez otro dia pueda complacerte...pero hoy definitivamente noooooo.....tal vez puedas llamar a algunos de tus amigos....ya vez que de esos amigos te sobran muchos....bulma estaba que no creeia lo que veia y escuchaba ..y mas cuando sin mas vegeta se fue como si nada a su habitacion dejandola alliiiiii como si nada....

Depronto en la C.c se escucho un :::::::::

%#&%()#¨*¨=/%$%#$%#.....VEGETAAAAAAAAAAA...%#&%()#¨*¨=/%$%#$%.......Etc etccc...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno de verdad creo que me pase con mi venganza bue la de vegeta que feo que te hagan eso.. yyy bue cambiando de tema ammm creo que estare por unos dias fuera ..asi k no voy a actualizar pero espero que cuando vuelva actualizar bastante y si es posible hasta tener ya un final....muchas gracias por sus reviews...de verdad que son muy importantes para mi...asi que sigan leeyendome....de nuevo gracias....y si alguien conoce a Inuhanya Cullen diganle porfavor que continue el relato de sin palabras ...de verdad me tiene loca con ese relato y a superbrave tambien con la historia de salvaje pleasee continuenlaaaaaaaa...y si se quieren reir tengo que hacerles esta recomendacion porque de verdad que yo me reei mucho....SAIYAYIN INDOCUMENTADO DE SAIYA ELITE...de verdad esta buenisimo el fic......bueno sin mas me despido....ciao.


	15. Revelaciones

V -Sabes bulma....creo que no me siento bien para hacerlo contigo esta noche ....tal vez otro dia pueda complacerte...pero hoy definitivamente noooooo.....Tal vez puedas llamar a alguno de tus amigos....ya vez que de esos amigos te sobran muchos.... " bulma estaba que no creeia lo que veia y escuchaba ..y mas cuando sin mas vegeta se fue como si nada a su habitacion dejandola alliiiiii como si nada "....

Depronto en la C.c se escucho un :::::::::

%#&%()#¨*¨=/%$%#$%#.....VEGETAAAAAAAAAAA...%#&%()#¨*¨=/%$%#$%.......Etc etccc...

B -Maldito vegeta pero juro que esto no se va a quedar asiii...Buaaaaaaaaa buaaaaa..te voy a dar donde mas te duele.....y voy a hacer que me pidas perdon de rodillas por esto.....o me dejo de llamar Bulma Briefs.....

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de la habitacion de bulma ....se encontraba vegeta algo arrepentido por sus acciones....pero segun el habia actuado bien...eso le enseñaria a bulma a darse a respetar y que no con un simple beso se arregla todo.....

V -Pero que demonios tiene en la cabeza esa mujer.....como es posible que le crea a ese imbecil de yamcha que va a cambiar ???.....solo espero que cuando la engañe de nuevo no venga corriendo a lloriquearme que la engañaron de nuevo.....

.......Al dia siguiente como siempre vegeta se habia levantado super temprano a entrenar en su camara de gravedad....el estaba muy concentrado en su entrenamiento...... pero eso no evito que viera a una despampanante bulma pasar por enfrente de la camara de gravedad....ella llevaba un jeans super ajustado que dejaba ver perfectamente la silueta de bulma ...mientras que arriba solo llevaba una blusa de encaje blanco transparente que dejaba ver su sosten ( brassier ) " Eso estaba de moda en francia jeje "......vegeta no resistio verla alejarse hacia la salida de la C.c.y como rayo se le cruzo en el camino....

V -Mujer a donde crees que vas ????

Bulma de lo mas seria solo le contesto que saldria a hacer unas cosas de negocios...pero obviamente el saiyayin no le creeyo y mas cuando casi estaba desnuda...bueno eso al parecer del saiya....

V -Estas loca si vas a salir asi a la calle....alguien t podria faltar al respeto y eres tan debil que no podrias hacer nada....

B -No te preocupes vegeta unooooo de mis tantossssssss amigos me va a compañar yyy si no tienes mas que decir me voy porque se me hace tarde....asi que compermiso...si quieres desayunar comer o cenar pideselo a la serbidumbre porque jajaj no creo tener hora de regreso....chauu....

V -Maldita mujer si que sabe hacerme enfadar....nonono que estoy diciendoo....esto es una estupidez no puedo dejarme vencer por sus berrinches esss esss obvio que esto lo hace por lo que paso anoche....pero si no hubiera sido tan tonta de regresar con ese estupido...yooo yooo le hubiera dicho todooo.......

Al ver partir a bulma a vegeta no le quedo de otra mas que volver a sus entrenamientos..... cosa que intento pero no pudo.....su mente lo habia traicionado...tal parece que su mente se habia marchado con bulma.....

El saiya era de los que preferia estar entrenando al aire libre o haciendo cualquier cosa que le beneficiara...pero esta vez cabe mencionar que vio T.V,comio sin tener hambre,abria y cerraba la puerta de la entrada a la C.c.....hasta dio un recorrido por la C. mismo se sorprendio al notar que habia habitaciones e inventos que el jamas habia visto en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en la C.c....pero eso no le servia de nada....su problema era bulma.....en ese momento no habia nada que lo distragera de pensar en ella...y aunque podia sentir el ki de bulma..... el jamas se doblegaria a ir en busca de ella..... se aguantaria como todo un macho para que bulma se diera cuenta que era indiferente a su comportamiento infantil.....

La noche habia caido rapidamente y vegeta ya no hayaba que hacer.... habia decidido retirarse a su habitacion pero un crujido en su estomago lo hizo cambiar de direccion....

V - !!!!!!! Hey tu chataraaa ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

R.S.-Si mi apreciable y honorable sr Vegeta...en que le puedo servir ??? digame que le apetece ???

V -Jajajaja ya veo que mejoraste mucho......no siempre los robots tienen que ser estupidos.......ese es el trato que se le debe dar a un principe saiyayin....y ahora solo dame algo de cenar y largate....

R.S.-Si señor enseguida......aqui tiene su cena espero sea de su agrado....

V -Si si si ya largate.....eres igual de fastidioso que tu creadora.....

R.S -Compermiso señor........

V -Hmmmppp......

Vegeta se disponia a cenar cuando escucho el aerocoche de bulma llegar....vegeta no hayaba si correr a la C.d.g. o encerrasrse en su habitacion y hacerse el dormido..,...estaba pensando esas opciones cuando vio entrar a bulma.... " Ya era tarde para correr".....

B -Vegeta que haces despierto aun ???

V -Hmppp que te importa ..... " dijo el saiya totalmente malhumorado y sin dirigirle una mirada a la peliazul que lo observaba algo extrañada "....

B -Veo que estas de malas.....

V -Ya te dije que es cosa que no te importa y ahora si no te molesta dejame terminar mi cena en paz.....

B -Bueno vegeta como quieras......yo solo queria charlar contigo pero como estas de malas lo mejor sera que me prepara un rico te y te deje con tus cosas....

Vegeta casi al instante de haber terminado su cena se levanto de la mesa...pero tubo que pasar obligadamente por donde estaba bulma y cuando paso junto a ella no pudo evitar sentir ese olor...... " ese olor eraaaa........era del imbecial de yamcha."vegeta queria contener su enojo pero le fue imposible asi que abrio su boca para dejar saber a bulma lo que pensaba de ella....

V -Ja veo que olvidas muy pronto lo que dices..... y obviamente vas y te revuelcas con cualquiera....buenoo no con cualquiera jaja eso seria muchooo ....tu te revuelcas con el insecto ese .....

vegeta lo ultimo que supo es que bulma que ya lo veia bastante feo desde que comenzo a hablar...lo habia abofeteado volteandole la cara casi por completo....

B -!!!!! ESO TE ENSEÑARA A RESPETARME VEGETA ....TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE MI .....ASI QUE NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARME ASI ¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sin mas ahora la que se hiba como si nada era bulma.....pero hubo algo que al saiya lo hbaia dejado confundido bulkma tenia los ojsos rojos e inchados de tanto llorar ....pero no era por lo que recientemente le habia dicho....los ojos que bulma tenia eran señal de que habia llorado mucho anteriormente....

V -Maldicion .....de seguro el mal nacido ese se aprovecho de ella....pero que demonios puedo hacer yo si ella ama a esa sabandija....tal vez ella se meresca eso y mas por ser tan facil.....ademas a mi no debe importarme lo que le pasa....

Vegeta se disponia a subir a su habitacion cuando derrepente escucho el conar del telefono cellular de bulma que lo habia dejado olvidado en la cocina....

Vegeta de nuevo se cuestionaba en tomar el telefono o simplemente dejarlo sonar.....pero opto por simplemente dejarlo sonar....el saiya siguio su camino a su habitacion cuando un sonido proveniente del cellular de bulma lo hizo volver....

TEL -Usted tiene un mensaje de voz nuevo ,del joven yamcha....

V -Grrrrr ....maldita sabandija.......

Vegeta se disponia a borrar el mensaje pero su curiosidad pudo mas.... asi que.....paro oido y escucho el mensaje....

TEL -Este es el mensaje del joven yamcha.....:::::BULMAAA porque me mentiste de esa forma....yo lo sospechaba pero jamas creei que fuera verdad....yyyy te pediria perdon pero ahora que lo se todo......!!!!! MALDICIONNNN BULMA COMO PUDISTE CAMBAIRME POR EL BASTARDO DE VEGETA ¡¡¡¡¡ ....por eso me rechazaste ...por eso querias volver conmigo para tratar de olvidarlo...acaso creeias que acostandote conmigo solucionarias tus problemas.....bulmaa bulmaaaa a ti te podria perdonar tdooo ....pero el que me hasya llamado vegeta cuando quisimos estar juntos....eso ...eso no te lo puedo perdonar bulma.....creo que tenias razon al terminar nuestra relacion porque nosotros ya no tenemos oportunidad como pareja.....y bueno solo espero que valga la pena que me hayas cambiado ....y que vegeta no te mate un dia de estos....asi que espero que seas feliz al lado de ese simio......Adios...

TEL -Fin del mensaje si desea escucharlo de nuevo oprima 1...

Vegeta cerro el cellular y lo dejo en el mismo lugar que bulma lo habia dejado.....Por unos minutos miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza,,,, y al momento que reacciono ahora si ....sin que nada lo detubiera el saiya se dirigio a su habitacion no sin antes pasar por la habitacion de bulma ...y pudo ver a la peliazul dormida placidamente.....Despues de echar un vistazo a bulma, vegeta fue a su habitacion y se dirigio a su guardarropa de donde saco la carta que le habia quitado a bulma....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sera que ahora si se le hara a bulma leer la carta ???...jaja yo digo que si jejeje....bueno espero que me sigan leeyendo y bueno ya prontito tendre el final y bue si les gusta esta historia tal vez me anime a comenzar otra...sin mas un saludo a todos los que me leen...portense bien chamacones y chamaconas....


	16. Pd Te Amo

Vegeta cerro el cellular y lo dejo en el mismo lugar que bulma lo habia dejado.....Por unos minutos miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza,,,, y al momento que reacciono ahora si ....sin que nada lo detubiera el saiya se dirigio a su habitacion no sin antes pasar por la habitacion de bulma ...y pudo ver a la peliazul dormida placidamente.....Despues de echar un vistazo a bulma, vegeta fue a su habitacion y se dirigio a su guardarropa de donde saco la carta que le habia quitado a bulma....

V -Bulma esto es tuyo ... " dijo el saiya con un largo suspiro " se dio la vuelta y fue de nuevo a la habitacion de bulma a la que podia acceder facilmente debido a aconteciemientos pasados...tales como hacer cenizas la puerta de bulma " jeje "....

vegeta se acerco a la cama de y uidadosamente puso la carta debajo de la almohada de bulma.....que en ese instante ella le daba la espalda pero al sentir moviemiento en su almohada se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con vegeta....

Vegeta pego un brinco creeia que bulma se habia despertado pero pronto vio que seguia profundamente dormida...y asi fuecomo se animo a sentarse en la orilla de la cama y acercar mas su rostreo al de bulma...el saiya no podia contener las ganas de besarla..pero el jamas lo haria sin tener su aprobacion asi que solo beso dulcemente la frente de bulma..y le dedico una sonrisa " de esas que rara vez se le podia ver dibujar en su rostro "....

Despues de esp eñ saiya se incorporo dirigiendose hacia la salida cuando de pronto escucho salir de los labios de bulma que aun permanecia dormida un " TE AMO VEGETA " ...El saiya se quedo por un momento quieto y se dio la media vuelta solo para dedicarle un tierna mirada a su peliazul y un.....

V -Yo tambien bulma....yo tambien.....

Vegeta ya estando en su habitacion y cama no podia conciliar el sueño de tan solo pensar en la reaccion de bulma al leer la carta....eran tantas cosas que no dejaban estar tranquilo..las horas se fueron volando y cuando menos lo penso los rayos del sol ya comenzaban a asomarse.......

V -Maldicion nisiquiera logre descansar un poco.....debo irme a entrenar antes de que bulma despierte....

Y asi lo hizo el saiya ....salio volando desde su balcon para evitar pasar frente a la habitacion de bulma....

Eran casi las 9:30 y bulma apenas daba señal de querer despertarse....se rodo varias veces...hizo todo un ritual de estiramiento en la cama hasta que por fin se quedo quieta boca abajo y metio sus manos bajo su almohada para acerla bola y recostar su cabeza en ella..pero sus manos se encontraron con algo desconocido que la hizo incorporarse inmediatamente...

B -Que.....Que rayos es esto ????? si no me falla mi memoria esta es la carta que vegeta no queria que viera......mmmmmm sera que ahora si quiere que la vea ??? jaja no importa igual la leere ...muhajajajajajajaja.....

Bulma estaba abriendo la carta cuando de pronto algo cayo del sobre a sus pies....

B -Wowww esta mañana es de muchas sorpresas.....q....q...que..es esto....pero que hermoso collar.....

Bulma obserbaba con curiosidad y asombro la hermosa pieza que tenia en sus manos...era un collar con una piedra preciosa en forma de gota....de un color celeste que combinaba con sus ojos y cabello....

Despues de mucho observar tan bella pieza bulma por fin leeria la carta que tantos problemas habia traido entre vegeta y ella asi que sin mas saco la carta del sobre y comenzo a leer......

Sabes no sabia como comenzar esta carta pero creo que debes saber que en mi tambien ha crecido algo por ti.....no me explico el porque cuando te veo con alguien mas .....siento mi sangre hervir.....siento como si perdiera una batalla....pero cuando te veo con ese novio tuyo lo que pierdo es a ti......no quiero perderte mujer ...desde que llegue a vivir a esta casa...has captado toda mi atencion ...aunque no me lo creeas tu eres mi fuerza y mi debilidad....por eso es que me porto algo distante...porque no quiero que se enteren que tu eres mi debilidad....si algo te pasara...no me lo perdonaria......Mujer tu me has cambiado en muchos aspectos y quiero seguir cambiando junto a ti......Mujer quiero pedirte que estes junto a mi para siempre......... siempre y cuando estemos solos,,,,mes es facil decir que te quiero cuando estamos solos pero me es muy dificil hacerlo cuando escuchan todos...espero me sepas comprender y que me tengas paciencia ....quiero aprender lo que es el amor junto a ti....que dices ???

P.D Je t'aime..

Espero te haya gustado el obsequio que te di.....ese collar era de mi madre y ahora es tuyo porque ahora eres la 2da mujer mas importante en mi vida.....

Bulma no pudo evitar qu lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, y apreto fuertemente la carta de vegeta a su pecho......

B -Vegeta nunca pense que tubieras esos sentimientos tan hermosos hacia mi...yooo.... yoo... yo estaba equivocada respecto a ti y creo que es hora de que yo tambien sea sincera contigo.....

Bulma se levanto de su cama como rayo se ducho , y para lo que tenia en mente ...era suficiente una toalla que tapara solo lo esencial....se cepillo su hermosos cabello azul y se puso el collar que vegeta le habia obsequiado...despues de eso la peliazul se dirigio rapidamente a donde vegeta se encontraba en ese momento...

Vegeta estaba medio concentrado en su entrenamiento cuando empezo a sentir como la gravedad comenzaba a disminuir drasticamente....

V -Pero que demonios pasa ???? acaso esta chatarra se habra descompuesto ????... " hablaba para si el saiya ..pero no tardo mucho en que alguien le diera una respuesta "...

B -No vegeta la C.D.G. esta perfecta....yo desactive la gravedead....

Vegeta lo que menos queria era pelear con su peliazul pero cuando ella interrumpia sus entrenamientos si por el fuera en ese momento la desintegraba .....

El saiya estaba dandole la espalda a la peliazul para que ella no notara su disgusto por su interrupcion y tambien algo de verguenza ya que casi estaba seguro que para esas alturas bulma ya habia leeido la carta.....

V - Y bueno me imagino que debes traer alguna noticia de verdad importante como para haber interrumpido mis entrenamientos... hmppppp.....

B -Jajaja vegeta bueno numero 1 - podrias voltaer a verme mientras te hablo o piensas seguir dandome la espalda ????? y bueno 2da si vine aqui es porque te quiero mostrar algo que me acaban de regalar ...y quiero que me digas que tal se me ve....

Vegeta hiba a empezar a balbusear groserias solo como el sabia...... y conforme se daba la vuelta para ver a bulma su boca se quedo sin habla al ver a la peliazul con su cabello suelto aun humedo y su piel de porcelana que casi en su totalidad estaba descubierta ..... para el saiya era casi irresistible verla asi y no tocarla....pero en ese momento su cuerpo no reaccionaba....

B -Vegeta estas bien ????? no me has dicho si te gusta mi regalo ??? bueno yo me acercare a ti para que puedas verlo mejor....

Y asi lo hizo la peliazul ...lentamente se acerco a vegeta ...y cuando estubo tan cerca de el bulma paso sus brazos por el cuello del saiya y lo miro fijamente a esos ojos azabaches que la volvian loca....

B - Uuupsss creo que ya se me esta haciendo costumbre perder la toalla jijii......

V - eh ??? " Vegeta sonrojado "

Vegeta apenas podia articular palabra bulma estaba alli con el ......como muchas veces la habia soñado..y con esa mirada que lo hacia perderse en el azul profundo de su mirar...

B - Y bueno que dices te gusta ??? o acaso el principe de los saiyayins se a quedado mudo ???

V - Mujer tonta " dijo vegeta tiernamente....y la beso apasionadamente..mientras que con su mano la jalaba de la cintura para apretar su cuerpo mas contra el " ....

Sin dejar de besar a la peliazul vegeta cargo a bulma en sus brazos y se dirigio con ella a la habitacion de bulma ...donde rapidamente bulma hizo que el saiya se desiciera de la ropa que vegeta tenia puesta..ambos se tumbaron en la cama ... pero por unos segundos vegeta solo se quedo contemplando la desnudez de su hembra y acariciando cada centimentro de su piel......


	17. Sorpresas

Sin dejar de besar a la peliazul vegeta cargo a bulma en sus brazos y se dirigio con ella a la habitacion de bulma ...donde rapidamente bulma hizo que el saiya se desiciera de la ropa que vegeta tenia puesta..ambos se tumbaron en la cama ... pero por unos segundos vegeta solo se quedo contemplando la desnudez de su hembra y acariciando cada centimentro de su piel......

V - Sabes que eres muy fea ???

B - Hhmppp Callate y besame mono.....

V -Pagaras por eso...mujer....

B - Asi ???? y que me vas a hacer ???

V .Hmpppp desearas no haber preguntado eso mujer...siempre has sido muy insolente....bueno solo quiero advertirte que no habra vuelta atras hasta que yo diga o hasta que me lo pidas....

B -Jjaja vegeta....vamosss me muero por ver que castigo me daras....

Bulma estaba encima de vegeta cuando depronto empezo a ver unos pequeños destellos de una luz dorada comenzaban a rodear a vegeta...sus ojos tambien comenzaron a cambiar por un azul cielo.....bulma no podia creer lo que veia.....mientras que vegeta solo le dedicaba una risa entre malevola y lujuriosa......algo que a bulma le agrado bastante....

B - Wow vegeta no puedoo creer que te hayas podido convertir en super saiyayin....Cuando fue eso ????

V - Mujer mujerrrrr eso no importa ahora....ahora solo quiero darte tu castigo...jeje...

Vegeta se incorporo un poco y tomo a bulma de la cintura para cambiarla de posicion y ponerla bajo el..asi tendria una mejor vista de su peliazul....El saiya comenzo a acariciar todo el cuerpo de su amada a la que solo podia ver ,abrir y cerrar su ojos y susurrar su nombre...sin poder contenerse mas el saiya y bulma se hicieron uno mismo...al fin el entendio lo que era el amor...lo que era hacer el amor.....desde esa noche bulma era su mujer y vegeta su hombre....solo ella sabia la forma de amar de vegeta y bueno vegeta el sabia como soportar a bulma.....

Habian pasado 2 meses desde que bulma y vegeta estaban como una pareja mas formal ...ambos seguian en sus cosas bulma con sus inventos y vegeta con sus entrenamientos....pero las noches definitivamente solo eran para ellos....y como era de esperar lo inesperado llego.....

B -Mama necesito tu ayuda..... podrias venir a mi habitacion porfavor ?????

Sra Briefs -Claro mi amor en un minuto estoy contigo....

Mientras tanto bulma que estaba en su habitacion estaba en el problema de elegir un vestido para una junta que tenia en la nueva presentacion de un nuevo aerocoche .....solo que hbaia un problema....

Sra Briefs - Ohhh linda veo que te estas poniendo hermosa para la junta...me imagino que tambien para que el joven vegeta te vea lo hermosa que eres...

B -Ya mama ahora no estoy para eso ...ya es tarde y no se que pasa los vestidos estos me quedan muy ajustados..y no me siento agusto con ninguno....

Sra Briefs - Hija no me digas que no estas llevando la dieta ????

B - MMM estemmm claro que sii mama ...aunque ... " no se porque antes no me gustaban los chocolates y ahora me encantan ....el otro dia me compre una caja solo para mi "......mmmmmm....

Sra Briefs -Bueno hija para serte sincera ultimamente casi casi comes igual que el apuesto joven vegeta....hija debes cuidarte mas o si no perderas la figura...

Bulma se quedo callada viendo a su madre solo abrir y cerrar la boca..la peliazul empezo a echar cuentas...cuando derrepente su cara se empezo a poner palida y despues igualo el color de su pelo..y sin mas se desvanecio.....

Sra Briefs - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hijita que te pasa contestame ????

B - Ma mma mama que paso ???

Sra Briefs - No lo se bulma solo te desvaneciste...yo se que tu figura es muy importante pero no te lo tomes tan apecho....

Bulma se quedo pensando en el motivo de su desmayo y empezo a recordar...al parecer todo indicaba que ....que estaba embarazada.... Ese dia despues de desaserse de su madre bulma cancelo su junta ... 1 porque ningun vestido le quedaba ...2 tenia una duda y tenia que saberlo lo mas pronto posible....sin pensarlo dos veces bulma se dirigio a el medico que desde niña habia estado encargado de su salud ...ella le explico al medico todo lo que sentia ..y bueno por la cara que el medico puso era obvio que el ya sabia lo que bulma tenia....pero al ver a bulma tan inquieta ..el dr mando a hacerle unos examenes....

En la recepcion de el consultorio se veia a una bulma ir y venir de un lado para otro con una libretita en la que sumaba y restaba ...y si era posible hasta sacrle raiz cuadrada....si no hubiera sido por la enfermera que la llamo bulma muy probablemente hubira acabado con el piso....

Enfermera - Señorita Briefs el Dr. dice que haga el favor de pasar ..ya tenemos los resultados..

B -Ah ah si...

Dr .Bueno Señorita Briefs...ya sabemos lo que le pasa ....

B - Digame Dr.....porfavor...

Dr . Bueno pues creo que debo felicitarla usted va a ser MAMA.....MAMA ....MAMA...... " Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de bulma casi casi como un Energy Ha de vegeta aunque tal vez esta noticia para el principe de los saiyayines seria algo mas grave "

Sin decir mas bulma se retiro de el consultorio casi como zombye...el Dr. se quedo muy preocupado asi que llamo a la C.c. y como siempre era de esperar nadie contestaba rapidamente....mientras tanto en la C.c.

Tel - Ring Ringgggggg Ringgggggggg....

V - Maldicion que en esta casa estan sordos ???? " vegeta miraba de reojo el telefono esperando a que dejara de sonar o que alguien mas lo contestara pero al ver la insistencia del telefono y que nadie lo contestaba ..con todo el dolor del mundo levanto el telefono.....

V - Si ...

Dr - Sr. Briefs ???

V -"Maldito insecto como se atreve a comparar mi sexy voz con la de ese anciano " .........No el no se encuentra en estos momentos.....

Dr - Ohh que lastima.....pero digame usted es familiar de la Señorita Bulma ???

V - Estemmmm bueno yo ...yo soy su amigo...

Dr - A no me diga que es el joven yamcha ...que buen partido el de el otro dia....y me imagino que esta ansioso por saber la noticia.....me alegro mucho por ustedes que han dado este gran paso.....

V - !!!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrr maldito insecto yo no soy ese insectoooooooooo como te atrevez a compararme ya dos veces con personas tan insignificantes....yo soy vegeta el principe de los saiyayines !!!!!!!......

Dr - Ehhh ???????? " En esa casa definitivamenmte nadie esta cuerdo " Mire disculpe entonces la verdad no debi meterme en estas cosas yo solo llamaba para avisarles que la Señorita bulma a estado toda la mañana en mi consultorio y bueno despues de darle la noticia que va a ser mama se ha ido algo mal de mi consultorio ...tal parece que no se lo esperaba...asi que agradeceria mucho que em informaran de ella cuando llegue a su casa....Buenooo Buenooooo Sr vegeta ????

V - Ehhh Ahhh sii sii insecto Adiosss.....

Dr . Ehhhh ????????? que modales tan feos...

Vegeta estaba atonito ..no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar bulma embarazada y obviamente el era el padre.....vegeta estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no sintio cuando bulma llego por detras...

B - Vegeta estas bien ??? tienes cara de no se que ....

V - Tttttt tuuu estas bien ???? te sientes bien ????

B -Cll clla Clarooo que estoy bien ....Porque lo preguntas ???

V - No por nada " Esta mujer siempre llena de inseguridad porque no me dice que fue al medico y que esta esperando un hijo mio "

B - "Porque vegeta me mira asi ....acaso sabra algo...acaso los saiyayines sabran cuando una mujer esta esperando ???? "

V - B -Ehhhh creo que mejor me voy ..... Ehhh whattttttttt ???????

B - Ahhhh vegeta me voy a mi hbaitacion estoy algo cansada asi que lo que quieras ya sabes pideselo a el sirviente esta bien ....

V - Bien..... "Grrrrrrrrr ya se va y no me dira nada ???????"

Al no tener respuesta de bulma vegeta no tubo de otra que irse a entrenar..y bulma a pensar en como darle la sorpresa a vegeta...


	18. Comenzando A Vivir

Al no tener respuesta de bulma vegeta no tubo de otra que irse a entrenar..y bulma a pensar en como darle la sorpresa a vegeta...

Habian pasado ya dos semanas y bulma seguia evitando a vegeta ..y cuando parecia que era el momento de hablar siempre estaba la madre de bulma para arruinar el momento....pero ese dia bulma venia caminando por uno de los pasillos de la C.c. algo distraida...... " venia comiendo una caja de chocolates ....era algo que ultimamente se le veia haciendo seguido " sin darse cuenta ponto fue sorprendida chocando contra el pecho de vegeta ....

V - Vaya hasta que te encuentro ......ultimamente parece que estas evitando ....o me equivoco ???

B - No vegeta pppppppporque dices eso ??? " Tonta tonta "

V -Sera porque ya no duermes conmigo ....porque ahora duermes enmedio de tus padres y te escondes de mi todo el tiempo .....hmppp ...tienes razon tal vez estoy alucinando.....

B -Disculpame vegeta ammmm no sabia que te sintieras asii...solo porque quiera volver a dormir con mis padres....aveces me siento como de 5 años y me da miedo dormir sola ...... """"""" Estupoida estupida """".....

V - " Ehh ?????? "......De cualquier forma bulma creo que necesiiitaaaaaaa....

Sra Briefs - Ohhhhhh bulmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......queridaaa necesito que me ayudes a colocar el arbol navideño...ahhhh como me gustan estas fechas...... ohhhh joven vegeta ....nos quieres ayudar ???

B - No mama deja que el vaya a sus entrenamientos yooo te ayudare.....ademas vegeta no sabe nisiquiera que es la navidad jaja nisiquiera conoce a santa claus....

V - " Grrrrrrrr de que hablan estas dos "

Sra Briefs - Vamoss chicos acompañenme los dos y que bulma te explique....

B- ahyyy mama.......

Al llegar a la sala principal vegeta se quedo algo confundido la sra briefs tenia un arbol metido dentro de la casa y encima le estaba poniendo cosas de colores muy raras no se veia mal pero eran raras...y aparte habia muchos retratos y monos de un viejo panzon y barbudo y que se reia algo tonto.....

B - Bueno vegeta este que vez aqui es santa claus....se dice que todos los años el dia 24 de diciembre el recorre el planeta entero ....casa por casa repartiendo felicidad y obsequios...desde entonces se usa que los niños le hagan una carta entonces el viene y la recoge y bueno al dia siguiente si te portaste bien ...lo que hayas pedido en tu carta puede que lo encuentres bajo el arbol...por eso estamos poniendo un arbol....aparte no crees que se ve maravilloso ???? me encanta esta epoca ....

V - Hmppp ya veo deseguro ese tipo santa aprendio la misma tecnica que kakarotto......

B - Whattttttttttttttttt ?????????? este hombre solo puede pensar en peleas y aprender tecnicas .....Creoo que mejor cambiamos de tema creo que jamas lo entederias vegeta.....ademas dudo que santa te traig algo .....o bueno tal vez te traiga un planeta entero de carbon....jaja...

V - Tienes razon sera mejor que siga con lo mio.....pero antes Bulma no tienes nada que decirme ???

B - mmm no.....nooo...

V- " Grrr "

Al quedarse sola en la sala bulma no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por vegeta....no era justo que le ocultara tan tremenda noticia....por unos momentos se quedo perdida en el arbol navideño y las cartas que su madre y su padre habian colocado en el arbol navideño ...lo que la hizo pensar y recordar la tecnica que uso vegeta con ella para hablarle de sus sentimientos....asi que sin mas bulma emprendio la carrera a su habitacion para tomar papel y lapiz ...... despues de varias horas y de muchas hojas echadas a perder bulma porfin tenia su confesion lista para ser leeida....

Bulma dio unos cuantos suspiros y se armo de valor ..y..se dirigio a la habitacion de vegeta e hizo lo mismo queel saiya habia echo antes con su carta....sin mas la peliazul regreso a su habitacion y se dedico a esperar ..ya que vegeta siempre que entrenaba terminaba a altas horas de la noche ....ese dia que ella esperaba tan ansiosa que vegeta leeyera su carta ...parecia que el saiya hoy mas que nunca se habia propuesto entrenar demas......

B - ahggggg que sueño ya no resisto mas no se si podre permanecer mas tiempo despppp...... " no termino de completar la frase cuando bulma se quedo profundamente dormida " .....

V - Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy...."sin mas el saiya se dirigio a su habitacion para tomar una ducha y partir al mundo de los sueños ...pero cuando estaba a punto de recostarse sobre su cama ....miro una carta sobre su almohada que decia lo siguiente....

Cuando me leeas sientate en la ...

Hola mi querido principe..no se como decirte esto.....me siento tan mal por no habertelo dicho desde que me entere .....que.... que estoy embarazada.....para mi a sido un regalo maravilloso de la vida y espero que tambien para ti lo sea....sin duda sera un bebe muy fuerte e inteligente y guapo.....asi que te pido porfavor que no nos rechaces..y nos aceptes en tu corazon y en tu vida......sabes que te amo vegeta y que no hay otra cosa que mas desee que formar una familia contigo y nuestro bebe...sabesss es pronto para decirlo pero creo que tiene el mismo apetito que su padre ..jaja ...te amo vegeta....

Vegeta al leer esta carta sentia un remolino de sentimientos en su pecho....no podia creer que la mujer que amaba tanto tubiera dudas sobre su amor por ella o por el bebe que tendrian...obviamente no hiba a ser el padre exibicionista ...pero el no cometeria el mismo error ..que su padre habia cometido con el....su hijo (a) definitivamente creceria con un estricto entrenamiento digno de la realeza saiyayin...y con una madre algo loca pero cariñosa...y tal vez un padre algo consentidor.......pero al fin una familia....

Sin mas el saiya se dirigio a la habitacion de bulma que porcierto ya tenia puerta...." jeje "....se acerco a la cama y se recosto de lado con bulma.....y empezo a recorrer el vientre de bulma que ya estaba algo abultado.....bulma al sentir sus caricias desperto y le dedico una sonrisa a vegeta ...pues al verlo alli era señal de su aceptacion....

B -Hola mi principe.....

V -Hola....Que te hace pensar que yo no querria a un hijo tuyo y mio ???

B -Vegeta yooo...yo...

antes de que pudiera hablar mas vegeta con el cuidado de no lastimar a bulma y a su bebe se recosto sobre bulma ...quedando su cara frente al vientre de bulma....despues el saiya empezo a bajar poquito el pijama de bulma hasta que quedo totalmente descubierto su vientre y empezo a besar tiernamente la pancita abultada de bulma.....la peliazul no pudo contenerse mas y solto el llanto...al notar esto vegeta se incorporo inmediatamente y le tomo con sus manos el rostro y lo acerco a el de el...

V -Porque lloras mujer ???

B -Vegeta me has dado la mayor de las felicidades...

V -Hmppp mujer no seas tonta....yo deberia estar agradecido contigo...me has enseñado a amar,a cambiar aunque sea un poco....y ahora me vas a dar una familia....sabes ya creo en ese viejo panzon barbon....yo siempre pedi amor y una familia...y pasa que tu eres la envoltura mas hermosa de regalo donde encontre el amor y que me dara una familia....bulma eres todo lo que siempre habia querido en mi vida.....

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente...pero pronto vino el beso que los llevaria a amarse el resto de la noche ...y de todas las noches que vivirian juntos como pareja y familia....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero les haya gustado esta historia ....muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y me dieron el apoyo para seguir adelante con esta historia...bue espero que les haya gustado mucho este final y bue depende de como me vaya con este final ...ya estoy pensando en otra historia que ...creo yo va a estar buena...asi k de verdad muchas muchas gracias......atte Diana MMMR.


End file.
